Confidential File
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Original Serie / Rick Springfield Version 1992] Christopher Chance hat es sich mit einem kleinen Team zur Aufgabe gemacht Personen, deren Leben massiv bedroht wird, zu beschützen. Bei seinem neusten Auftrag, muss er in die Haut eines Waffenschiebers schlüpfen. Leider bringt auch diese Geheimoperation wieder eine Menge ungeahnter Probleme mit sich ... Warning: Spanking in Chapters!
1. The Beginning

**Fandom: **Human Target

**Titel:** Confidential File

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie "_Die Maske_" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören nicht mir!

**Warning:** Language, Violence, Weapons, Spanking in chapters!

Wer Spanking nicht leiden kann, bitte nicht weiter lesen und die Geschichte wieder schließen! Danke!

**AN:** Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich habe ja schon sehr viele Spankingstories geschrieben. _Twilight_, meine _Mac&Stephen Reihe_ und die _Black Knights Reihe_, die auch irgendwann mal auf zu lesen sein wird, überwiegen da natürlich!

Ich habe aber auch viele Stories zu alten Fernsehserien geschrieben/angefangen (Serien, die sehr unbekannt sind, aber zu meinen All-Time-Favorites gehören)! Ich werde jetzt nach und nach anfangen, diese Stories hier zu posten, damit ihr während des Wartens etwas anderes zu lesen habt!

Ich werde jetzt einfach mit _Human Target _beginnen und hoffe natürlich, dass ich auch diese Geschichte irgendwann mal fertig schreiben kann :D Die Kapitel sind recht kurz. Viel Spass! Eure Vanessa

In meiner eigenen Version der Serie hat Christopher Chance zwei Söhne ;)

* * *

Das große High-Tech-Flugzeug, die _BlackWing_, bewegte sich langsam und majestätisch über den bewaldeten Bergrücken hin weg und steuerte dann im Sonnenlicht in einer leichten Linkskurve die Lichtung an, auf der es landen würde.

Libby Page, die einzige Frau im Team, sass an einem der Computerterminals und sah sich die Daten des neusten Klienten noch einmal an. Diesmal ging es um einen Waffenschieber, der aus dem Geschäft aussteigen wollte, um seine Familie zu schützen. Und seine _Kollegen_ hatten ihm gedroht!

Normalerweise nahm Christopher Chance keine Aufträge von Kriminellen an, aber dieser hier, war anders ...

Jedenfalls versuchte Chris sich das einzureden, während er an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem großen Büro auf Deck Zwei sass und sich die wenigen Daten, die Libby bereits gesammelt hatte, durch las. Der 43-jährige Amerikaner fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das kurze schwarze Haar, während er die nächste Seite auf schlug und dann an seinem Kaffee nippte.

Ein lauter Piepton ließ Chance auf sehen und er drückte eine Taste der Gegensprechanlage, die in die hintere Wand seiner Kabine eingebaut war.

„Ja?"

„Wir landen in fünf Minuten, Chris," sagte Jeff, der Afrikaner und Pilot, der die BlackWing steuerte.

„Okay, ich bin gleich unten," antwortete Chris.

Er brach die Kommunikation durch einen weiteren Tastendruck ab. Angespannt schlug er die dünne, schwarze Akte zu und stand auf. Er hatte die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen, war mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht und dann um fünf Uhr aufgestanden.

Jetzt um 10 Uhr vormittags ging es ihm etwas besser und er würde sich nach dem ersten Meeting mit dem neuen Klienten, wahrscheinlich noch einmal hin legen – wenn ihn seine Söhne ließen.

* * *

Die beiden Chance' Brüder, Connor und Nick, waren in der großen Garage und schraubten an Connors roter Motorcrossmaschine herum. Auf der letzten Fahrt im Gelände hatte sich das Vorderrad in einem Stück Stacheldraht verfangen und das spitze Metall hatte ein Loch in das Gummi des Reifens gebohrt.

Jetzt stand das Motorrad mit dem Lenker und dem schwarzen Sattel auf den Eisenplatten vor der geschlossenen Luke und wartete darauf, einen neuen Reifen zu bekommen.

Der schwarzhaarige, 18-jährige Connor stand vom Boden auf und ging hinüber zu zwei identischen Motorradreifen, die an einer Wand an Haken befestigt waren. Er nahm einen ab und ging zurück zu Nicholas, der gerade die letzte Schraube löste und den alten Reifen vorsichtig von der Gabel nahm. Er legte ihn auf den Boden und half seinem großen Bruder dabei, das neue Rad auf zusetzen.

„Eine Minute bis zur Landung," meldete sich der Afrikaner Jeff über Lautsprecher des Flugzeuges und drosselte das Tempo des Senkrechtstarters.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen," stellte der 15-jährige Nick fest und sah seinen Bruder an. „Wenn der Typ gleich hier durch läuft, sollten wir schon einen guten Eindruck hinter lassen. Dad zu Liebe."

„Brauchst du mir nicht sagen, Nick," schoss Connor zurück und drehte die Schraube und die Mutter zu. „Wenn Dad das hier sieht, flippt er aus. ... So fertig!"

Der Junge gab dem Vorderrad einen Schubs mit der Hand und sah zu, wie es sich um die eigene Achse drehte. Er nickte zu frieden, drehte das Motorrad mit der Hilfe von seinem kleinen Bruder einmal herum und ließ sich auf dem schwarzen Sattel nieder. Dann startete er den Motor mit dem Kickstarter und drehte an dem Gashebel herum. Die wendige Maschine heulte laut und kreischend auf.

* * *

Die BlackWing ging in den Sinkflug über und wurde dann noch langsamer, während sie sich über der Landezone einpendelte und Jeff die vier mächtigen Turbinen nach unten kippen ließ.

Währenddessen stieg Chris die schmale Wendeltreppe hinunter und ging auf Libby zu, die immer noch am Computerterminal im Hauptkontrollraum sass, der eine gemütliche Sitzecke, großzügige Kochnische und einige andere Annehmlichkeiten hatte. Er beugte sich über ihre Schulter, um besser auf den Bildschirm, der neben vielen anderen in das graue Terminal eingelassen war, sehen zu können.

„Hast du noch was Interessantes über unseren Freund gefunden?"

Die Brünette mit dem Pferdeschwanz und dem starken Make-Up tippte auf den Tasten herum und rief ein anderes Datenprogramm auf. „Er sass drei Mal im Gefängnis wegen Waffenhandels, aber hier steht leider nichts über Mithäftlinge oder dergleichen ..."

Chris nickte und drehte sich um. „Okay, dann werde ich ihn fragen müssen und hoffen, dass er mir eine ehrliche Antwort auf meine Fragen gibt."

Das Flugzeug machte ein brummendes Geräusch, als es weiter nach unten sank, die drei Räder aus dem mächtigen Bauch heraus klappte und dann sanft auf der Wiese der Lichtung aufsetzte. Die Crew beachtete die Bewegung fast gar nicht mehr.

Chance ging zur Gegensprechanlage, warf kurz einen Blick aus dem Fenster, nur um den alten schwarzen Jeep zu sehen, der einige Meter entfernt geparkt war und drückte einen der Knöpfe. Es piepte leise.

„Jungs, wo seid ihr?"

„In der Garage, Dad," antwortete Connor ein paar Sekunden später. „Wir kommen!"

Libby Page ging zu der geräumigen Kochnische und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Sie trank einen Schluck und ging dann die Wendeltreppe hinunter ins unterste Deck, um ihren neusten Klienten, Mr. Thomas York, in Empfang zu nehmen.

Tbc ...


	2. My Mission - My Rules

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

**AN: **Das Treffen mit dem Klienten steht an! Dinge werden besprochen, erste Informationen eingeholt und Chris stellt sofort klar, wie ernst er seinen außergewöhnlichen Job nimmt ... Es ist seine Mission und es gelten nur seine Regeln! Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Die Frau ließ durch einen Knopfdruck im untersten Deck die Rampe herausfahren und wartete bis der blank geputzte Stahl den Boden berührt hatte. Dann trat sie mit ihren halbhohen schwarzen Schuhen über die, mit schwarzem Gummi überzogene Rampe auf die Wiese.

Da es die letzten Tage hier in Chicago wie aus Eimern geregnet hatte, blieb Page kurzerhand mit einem Absatz in der matschigen Wiese stecken. Verärgert balancierte sie sich kurz aus, warf dann dem Stück Wiese einen tödlichen Blick zu und zog den Schuh vorsichtig heraus.

„Mist, verdammter," fluchte sie leise und sah dann gerade aus.

Der alte, schwarze RangeRover stand einige Meter entfernt, außer Spannweite des Jets und an der Fahrertür lehnte ein schwarzhaariger, schlanker Mann in Chris' Alter. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte skeptisch zu Libby hinüber, die vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, um nicht noch mal in der weichen Erde zu versinken.

Als sie ohne Zwischenfälle am Auto an kam, streckte sie dem Klienten grinsend die rechte Hand entgegen und stellte sich vor. „Mr. York? … Libby Page! Wir hatten telefoniert!"

York ergriff ihre Hand und lächelte ebenfalls. „Miss Page, schön sie kennen zu lernen. Und vielen Dank, dass sie sich meinem Fall annehmen. Ich-"

Die Brünette warf einen Blick die Rampe hinauf. „Das können wir alles gleich besprechen, Mr. York! Mein Boss wartet auf sie!"

Thomas nickte, schloss den Wagen ab, nahm den schwarzen Koffer vom Autodach und folgte dann der Frau die Stahlrampe hinauf in das Innere der BlackWing. Als sie im Unterdeck und in der Garage standen, wo alle Autos und Motorräder untergebracht waren, drückte Libby auf einen Knopf und die Luke schloss sich mit einem monotonen Geräusch und rastete ein.

„Wow, das ist einfach ungblaublich," bestaunte Thomas die Fahrzeuge und blieb dann vor Chris' schwarzem Sportwagen stehen, der am hintersten Ende der Reihe stand. Er sah Libby an. „Mit der menschlichen Zielscheibe lässt sich scheinbar viel Geld machen. Hätte ich das mal früher gewusst."

Chris weiblicher Kommunikationsoffizier überhörte den Kommentar des Mannes höflich und stieg vor ihm die Wendeltreppe hinauf. York folgte ihr schnell.

* * *

Auf Deck Eins angekommen, standen sie direkt in dem großen Hauptraum. Thomas hatte immer noch den Mund offen und sah sich erstaunt nach allen Seiten um. In der modernen Kochnische stand Jeff und hatte eine silberne Kaffeetasse in der Hand.

Auf der anderen Seite auf einem der Sofas sass Connor, der es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, sich umzuziehen und betrachtete den neuen Klienten seines Vaters etwas finster. Philo, der Maskenbildner, der wieder mal ein außergewöhnliches Hemd und schwarze Hosen trug, stand hinter dem Sofa und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er hatte einen etwas netteren Gesichtsausdruck drauf als Connor, zu mindest dachte York das ...

„Beeindruckend nicht wahr," erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Thomas drehte sich erstaunt um und sah einen schwarzhaarigen Mann hinter einem Schreibtisch sitzen. Er hatte die Hände auf der Tischplatte gefaltet und sah lächelnd zu ihm herüber. Thomas hatte ihn nicht bemerkt … Chris stand auf und kam zu seinem neuen Klienten herüber. Libby lächelte und stellte die beiden Männer vor. „Thomas York … Christopher Chance!"

Der Waffenschieber öffnete erstaunt den Mund. „_Die menschliche Zielscheibe_! Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben. Danke, dass sie mir helfen wollen, Mr. Chance!"

Chris nickte und wies mit der Hand auf das freie rote Ledersofa. „Setzen wir uns!"

York nahm Platz, Chance setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von seinem Klienten neben seinen Sohn. Jeff Carlyle kratzte sich seinen gepflegten Bart, kam dann hinüber und blieb wie ein Bodyguard hinter Chris stehen. Der Chef des Teams stellte ihm kurz alle Anwesenden vor.

„Wollen sie einen Kaffee," fragte Libby dann und York bejahte.

Die junge Frau füllte eine der Tassen und reichte sie dann an den Waffenschieber weiter, der sie dankend entgegen nahm. Connor nahm die dünne Akte von Tisch, schlug sie auf und überflog sie kurz. Thomas krallte sich etwas nervös an der Kaffeetasse fest und nahm dann einen Schluck. Chris warf kurz einen Blick in die kleine Runde und bemerkte, dass sein Jüngster noch gar nicht da war …

„Mr. York," begann Chris dann doch das Briefing, auch wenn Nick noch fehlte.

Doch er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz ihm nachher ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen. Zu spät zu einer Einsatzbesprechung zu kommen, das gab es hier eigentlich nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn ein neuer Klient anwesend war, der einen guten Eindruck bekommen sollte! Chris warf einen Blick auf den schwarzen Koffer, der zu Thomas Füßen stand.

„Sie haben alle Unterlagen dabei, um die ich sie gebeten habe?"

„Ähm, ja," gab er zurück und setzte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, dann nahm er den Koffer legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch und öffnete ihn.

Er drehte ihn einmal herum und schob ihn über die schwarze Platte zu Chris hinüber. Connor ließ die Akte sinken und spähte in den Koffer hinein, aus dem sein Vater jetzt ein Fotoalbum nahm. Er schlug es auf und begutachtete die Fotografien von Yorks Familie.

„Eine Tochter, Marie, 10 Jahre," sagte Thomas und starrte auf das Album, während Chris blätterte. „Meine Frau heisst Stephanie."

Chance nickte und legte das Album zurück. „Gut!"

Dann nahm er zwei dünne Akten heraus und hielt sie hoch. „Informationen über ihre _Arbeit_ nehme ich an?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte etwas skeptisch und Chris reichte die Akten hinter sich an seinen Piloten und Waffenexperten, der sie entgegen nahm und sich unter den Arm klemmte. Als Chris hörte, wie die elektronische Schiebetür auf ging, die den Hauptraum von den Schlafräumen der Crew abtrennte, drehte er sich nicht um, sondern konzentrierte sich weiter hin auf seinen Klienten, der im Moment mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte, als sein zu spät kommender Sohn.

Nick trat hinter Connor und flüsterte. „Entschuldigung."

Chris stieß wütend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor und warf York einen Blick zu. „Mein Jüngster, Nicholas!"

Thomas grinste und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Hi!"

„Hallo," gab Nick in seinem schwarzen Kapuzenpullover zurück und Connor schielte zu ihm hinauf.

„Mr. York," unterbrach Chris dann die kleine Begrüßung und sah in den Koffer. „Haben sie das Geld dabei? … _10% des Jahreseinkommens, egal ob Busfahrer oder der König von England_. ... das hatte Libby ihnen gesagt, denke ich!"

Der andere Mann grinste. „Ja, das hat sie! Ist ganz unten in dem Koffer!"

Chris nahm zwei dicke braune Umschläge aus dem Koffer und reichte sie an Connor weiter.

„Nachzählen!"

Connor nickte, nahm seinem Dad das Geld ab und öffnete die Umschläge. Er nahm die Geldbündel heraus, streifte den Gummi ab, der die Päckchen zusammen hielt und begann routiniert durch zu zählen. Ein paar Sekunden später war er bereits fertig, nickte seinem Dad zu und ließ das Geld wieder in den Umschlägen verschwinden, die er neben sich auf den Tisch legte. Chris schloss mit zwei Fingern den Koffer und sah Thomas an.

„Das Finanzielle hätten wir jetzt auch geklärt. Für meine Undercoverarbeit ist es von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass niemand und ich wiederhole absolut _niemand_ von diesem Wechsel erfährt. Nicht ihre Frau, nicht ihre Tochter Marie. Keine besten Freunde! Während der gesamten Infiltration bleiben sie hier auf der BlackWing. Sie ist ab sofort ihr neues Zu Hause! Das ist zu ihrer und meiner Sicherheit sehr wichtig. Sie werden die Anweisungen meiner Crew befolgen. Und wenn sie unebdingt mal weg müssen, reden sie mit uns und ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Und noch mal: Sie erzählen niemandem von außerhalb ein Wort über diese Operation, Mr. York!"

Er warf dann einen Blick neben und hinter sich auf Nick und Connor. Dann wurde Chris noch ernster. „Wenn meinen Söhnen etwas passieren sollte, nur weil sie unvorsichtig waren oder ihren Mund nicht halten konnten, _Mr. York_ ..." Chris stand auf. „Werde ich keine Sekunde zögern, sie umzubringen! Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden!"

Thomas schluckte unsicher und sah zu wie Christopher Chance, das Geld und den Koffer an sich nahm, um das Sofa herum ging, Nick am Kragen packte und ihm dann einen leichten Stoß Richtung Wendeltreppe gab. Nick stieg widerwillig nach oben und Chris folgte seinem Sohn.

Tbc ...


	3. Family Affairs

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hallo :) Es wird hier etwas unregelmäßig Updates geben, ich hoffe das stört euch nicht zu sehr! Ich habe Chris hier ein eigenes Büro zur Verfügung gestellt, was in der Serie leider nicht existiert, glaube ich ... Also, alles frei erfunden! Zum Kapitel: Der jüngere der Connors' Brüder bekommt eine Standpauke und eine Aufgabe zugewiesen, die er auch erstmal gewissenhaft ausführt ... Viel Spass beim Lesen! Vanessa

* * *

Auf dem Flur von Deck Zwei betrat das Duo Chris` Büro durch die ovale Schiebetür, die etwas an eine weisse Muschel erinnerte. Der große Raum hatte rote Wände und schwarzes Mobiliar! Schreibtisch, einfache Holzbretter als Regale und Schränke. Eine kleine Sofaecke, mit einem Sessel und einem Sofa aus Leder war rechts in der Ecke.

Ein riesiger schwarzer Flachbildfernseher, mit dem über Satellit alle Programme empfangen werden konnten, war an der Wand angebracht. Die Beleuchtung war gedimmt. Es gab keine hellen Deckenlampen, nur silberne Stehlampen, die in den Ecken verteilt waren und die bewegliche Schreibtischlampe.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Chris geschlossen, drehte Nick sich zu seinem Vater um und versuchte sich herauszureden.

„Dad, komm! Ich hab mich noch umgezogen, weil ich nicht verdreckt wie _Connor_ auf diesen Waffenschieber-Arsch treffen wollte und-"

„_Mr. York_," korrigierte Chance seinen Sohn sofort.

Und ließ sich hinter seinem schwarzen, blank geputzten Tisch auf den Stuhl fallen. Er legte die Umschläge mit dem Geld an den Rand des Tisches, auf dem sich dünne Akten und Bücher türmten. Die schwarze eingebaute Computertastatur war verdeckt und auch den Flachbildschirm, der durch einen Tastendruck unter dem Tisch herausgefahren werden konnte, konnte man nur erahnen.

Direkt hinter seinem Stuhl war ein Schminkspiegel mit zwei hellen Neonröhren an den Seiten. Davor ein paar Tuben und Cremes damit das Ablösen der Masken leichter fiel. Links daneben stand eine schwarze Halterung, die aussah wie ein menschlicher Kopf auf einem kleinen Sockel, die für eine Gesichtsmaske bestimmt war.

Ein Stück weiter rechts war ein Metallschrank in die Wand eingelassen, der mit einem Kombinationsschloss gesichert war. In diesem befanden sich Chris persönliche Handfeuerwaffen und einzig allein er kannte den Zahlencode um ihn zu öffnen.

Nick blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und überlegte was er noch sagen sollte. Chris überlegte ebenfalls, schüttelte dann den Kopf und wies mit der Hand auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch.

„Setz dich hin!"

Nick zog den Stuhl zurück und ließ sich fallen. Sein Dad sah ihn über den Schreibtisch hinweg an und seufzte.

„Nick? Es geht nicht, dass du zu spät zu einem Meeting kommst! Noch dazu, wenn ein Klient anwesend ist!"

„Ich hab mich noch _umgezogen_," sagte sein Sohn leise, aber mit Nachdruck.

Chris beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Dann macht man das vorher und schraubt nicht noch an seinem Motorrad rum! Ihr habt beide gewusst, wann Mr. York kommt, beziehungsweise wann wir landen! Das geht nicht! Und das werde ich Connor auch noch mal sagen!"

„Tschuldige," gab Nick leise zurück und spielte an seinen Fingern herum.

„Nicholas? Das passiert nicht noch einmal! Hast du verstanden?"

Nick sah ihn an. „Ja, Sir!"

Chris nickte zu frieden und nahm dann eine Liste aus der Akte von York, die er seinem Sohn über den Tisch reichte. Dieser nahm sie entgegen und überflog sie kurz mit den Augen. Er sah seinen Dad fragend an.

„Sind das die Waffen, die er verkauft?"

Chance nickte. „Geh runter und such sie mir raus! Plus Munition und bring alles auf den Schießstand! Bevor wir mit der Maske und dem Interview anfangen, will ich mich ein bißchen mit seinen _Arbeitsgeräten_ vertraut machen!"

Der Fünfzehnjährige sah ihn etwas skeptisch an. „Das macht doch Connor sonst!"

Chris zuckte die Schultern. „Für den hab ich was anderes … Ist das ein Problem oder-"

„Nein," unterbrach Nick seinen Vater grinsend und stand auf. „Ich mach das!"

„Gut," gab Chance grinsend zurück. „Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst frag ihn, Nick!"

Nick schob den Stuhl unter den Tisch und wedelte mit der Liste. „Klar mach ich!"

Chris hob eine Augenbraue. „Eine Stunde?"

„Ich bin früher fertig," lachte Nicholas Chance und das Lachen klang ganz nach Chris.

Dann verließ er das Büro seines Dads wieder durch die Schiebetür, sehr froh darüber, dass er sich doch noch hatte rausreden können.

* * *

Er ging mit der Liste in der Hand zwei Decks tiefer an der Garage und Philos Maskenraum vorbei, in einen kleineren Raum, der durch ein Zahlenschloss gesichert war. Schnell sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, tippte dann die vier Zahlen ein und das Schloss sprang auf.

Nick trat durch die Schiebetür, stellte die Automatik so ein, dass sie offen blieb und legte die Liste auf den Metalltisch, der in der Mitte stand. Zwei große Eisenregale säumten links und rechts die Wände und ein Eisenschrank befand sich an der hinteren Wand. Nicks Augen flogen über die Liste.

„M4 Sturmgewehr," sagte er leise zu sich selbst und drehte sich dann zu dem hinteren Schrank um.

Er öffnete durch den Zahlencode die Verriegelung und zog dann das Metallrollo nach oben. An die zehn Gewehre standen mit dem Kolben nach unten fein säuberlich einsortiert in ihren Halterungen. Nick überlegte kurz und nahm dann das dritte von links mit beiden Händen heraus. Er legte es auf den Tisch vor sich ab und suchte dann in einem Fach über den schwarzen Gewehren die passende Munition heraus.

Er legte die Pappschachtel neben das Gewehr und nahm mit geübtem Griff das Magazin aus der Waffe, was er dann begann mit den Geschossen zu laden. Während er eine Patrone nach der anderen mit dem Daumen hineindrückte, merkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Der Junge sah auf und erkannte seinen Bruder an der Tür, der etwas finster zu ihm hinüber blickte.

„Was machst du da," fragte Connor verärgert.

„Wonach siehts denn aus," stellte Nick die Gegenfrage und hob eine Augenbraue.

Connor trat in den Raum und nahm das Gewehr vom Tisch. „Das ist mein Job, Nick! Du weisst, dass ich immer die Waffen lade und sauber mache! Warum machst du das?"

Der Andere zuckte die Schultern. „Weil Dad es mir gesagt hat vermutlich!"

Connors Augen verengten sich vor Zorn, als er das geladene Magazin nahm und es in den Griff steckte. „Was? Du kommst zu spät zum Treffen und er belohnt dich auch noch dafür?"

Nick wollte nach dem M4 greifen, aber sein Bruder hielt es ein Stück weg und entsicherte es.

„Was soll das," fragte der jüngere Chance jetzt ebenfalls wütend. „Gib her! Dad hat mir ne Stunde gegeben, okay!"

„Tja, was er wohl macht, wenn du nicht fertig wirst," piesakte Connor und Nick verlor die Geduld.

Er sprang gegen Connor und beide flogen zu Boden. Sie schlugen aufeinander ein und traten sich gegen die Beine, als sich plötzlich ein Schuss löste. Beide zuckten zusammen und kaum ein paar Sekunden später stand Philo Marsden geschockt im Türrahmen.

„Was ist passiert," fragte er verwirrt und nahm das schwarze Gewehr, was am Boden lag.

Connor und Nick standen langsam auf und sahen auf das Loch in der Wand im Korridor, in dem eine Kugel steckte.

„Philo? Das war ein Unfall, okay," begann Connor vorsichtig, während er sich über die blutende Nase wischte. „Sag es ihm nicht, bitte!"

Sie hörten Schritte, die durch den Flur hallten. Der junge Maskenbildner trat einen Schritt nach draußen und sah nach rechts. Dann fixierte er die Brüder. „Zu spät würde ich sagen ..."

Als Christopher Chance vor dem Waffenraum stoppte, war er etwas blass im Gesicht. Er sah erst seine Söhne an, dann Philo, der ein Gewehr in der Hand hielt und dann auf das Loch in der Wand.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um heraus zu finden, was hier passiert war. Der schuldbewusste Gesichtsausdruck von Nick und die blutende Nase von Connor sagten so einiges aus und Chris musste sich beherrschen um nicht los zu brüllen.

„Ist mit euch alles okay," fragte er leise.

Er bekam ein Nicken als Antwort mit dem er sich zu frieden gab. Philo sicherte das M4 Gewehr mit dem seitlichen Hebel und legte es auf den Tisch neben die Munition. Dann stand York im Türrahmen.

„Ich habe einen Schuss gehört!"

Chris atmete tief durch und hob dann beschwichtigend die Hände um seinen Klienten zu beruhigen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. York. Nur ein kleiner Unfall!"

Er warf einen wütenden Blick auf seine Kinder, die nicht wagten irgendetwas preis zu geben.

„Ich dachte ich hätte Profis angagiert, Mr. Chance," sagte Thomas sauer und schüttelte den Kopf.

Jetzt spürte Chris, dass er wütend wurde, auf York und seine Kinder, doch er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

„Das haben sie, Mr. York! Es gab nur ein kleines technisches Problem mit dem M4, mehr nicht!"

Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und schob ihn sanft aus Connors und Nicks Blickfeld den Korridor hinunter. „Bis wir mit dem Interview anfangen, dauert es noch etwas. Wie wärs wenn sie mir eine Liste ihrer engsten Freunde machen? Wenn ich _sie_ werden soll, habe ich auch Freizeit, oder?"

Er brachte das typische Chance Lächeln auf seine Lippen und spürte wie York darauf ein ging.

York nickte ergeben. „Natürlich!"

Chris sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppe hoch sprintete und dann aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Er ging zurück zum Waffenraum und blieb in der Tür stehen. Dann warf er Connor und Nick einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Sofort in mein Büro, Jungs!"

Nick wurde blass. „Aber Dad, das-"

Chris gab die Tür frei. „Jetzt, Nicholas! Jeder in eine Ecke und ich will kein Gerangel mehr oder Geschrei! Los!"

Connor lief sofort mit geducktem Kopf an seinem Vater vorbei und war in Sekunden verschwunden. Nick schluckte, sah noch einmal auf das Gewehr auf dem Tisch mit dem er sich oder seinen Bruder fast umgebracht hatte und verließ dann ebenfalls still die Waffenkammer.

Tbc ...


	4. Handeln hat Konsequenzen

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Bitte nicht weiter lesen, wem das nicht gefällt!

* * *

Die Chance' Brüder standen in je einer Ecke von Chris' Arbeitszimmer - zwischen ihnen die Tür. Stumm. Allein das leise monotone Geräusch der Lüftung war zu hören. Als der Luftdruck die Schiebetür aufstieß, zuckten beide zusammen, doch drehten sich nicht nach hinten um. Sie wussten ja, dass es Chris war.

Sie hörten Schritte, die durch den Raum hallten und dann stoppten. Als nächstes war ein lautes Geräusch zu hören, das vom Schreibtisch kam, wo Chris das M4 auf die Platte geknallt hatte – gesichert versteht sich!

Chris ging zu einem der Schränke und nahm einen roten Erste-Hilfe-Koffer heraus, den er dann auf dem Tisch neben das Gewehr legte. Er öffnete ihn und sah dann von Nick zu Connor und wieder zurück. Er seufzte und nahm ein paar Latexhandschuhe aus einem durchsichtigen Tütchen, die er sich über die Hände streifte.

„Connor!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und kam langsam zum Tisch.

Chris wies mit einer Hand auf den Stuhl und der Junge setzte sich. Chris stellte die Lampe hell genug ein, damit er sehen konnte, was er tat und ließ sich auf dem anderen Stuhl nieder. Der Mann legte zwei Finger unter sein Kinn und bewegte leicht Connors Kopf hin und her.

Als er sich sicher war, dass es nur die Nase erwischt hatte, wischte er mit einem Tupfer das Blut weg. Er nahm zwei dicke, weisse zusammengepresste Wattestäbchen und hob Connors Kinn weiter an.

„Kopf nach hinten," sagte er leise und steckte seinem Ältesten dann vorsichtig die Watte in die Nasenlöcher. Connor zuckte etwas, aber sagte nichts.

„Tut dir sonst noch was weh," fragte der Teamleiter dann und ließ Connors Kinn los.

„Ich hab Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst nichts ..."

Chance seufzte und nahm eine Packung Schmerzmittel aus dem Koffer. Er drückte zwei Tabletten heraus und gab sie Connor in die Hand. Dann stand er auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Geh in deine Kabine und leg dich ein paar Stunden schlafen, das wird helfen. Und nimm die Tabletten! Wir klären das hier, wenn es dir besser geht, aber nicht jetzt!"

„Okay, es tut mir leid, Dad," gab Connor leise zurück und schlich dann etwas geknickt und müde aus Chris Büro. Als sich die elektrische Schiebetür wieder geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Chris an den Tisch und fixierte Nick, der immer noch in der Ecke stand.

„Warum war das Gewehr nicht gesichert, Nick?"

„Connor hat es mir abgenommen und _entsichert_, Sir," kam die schnelle Antwort des Fünfzehnjährigen.

Chance sah kurz an die Decke und wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, Connor so schnell vom Haken zu lassen. Zu einem Streit gehörten immer zwei Parteien. Eine die agierte und eine die reagierte. Und der _Agierende_ war hier eindeutig Connor gewesen, der Nick das Gewehr abgenommen und unerlaubt entsichert hatte. Zu Mal Chris Nick mit dieser Waffeninspektion betraut hatte.

Connor war sowieso auf seinen kleinen Bruder sehr eifersüchtig in letzter Zeit und Chris musste da schnellst möglich einen Riegel vorschieben, bevor dieser Streit zu eskalieren drohte. Dann würde nicht nur die Operation den Bach runter gehen, sondern auch seine kleine aber feine Familienidylle zerbrechen.

Chris streifte sich die schmutzigen Handschuhe ab und steckte sie in einen seperaten Plastikbeutel, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Connor hat dir also das Gewehr abgenommen, weil er der Meinung war, das das sein Job ist," folgerte der Vietnamveteran. „Obwohl ich dich damit betraut hatte! Er hat dich genervt und du hast ihn geschlagen! Dann hat sich bei dem Gerangel auf dem Boden ein Schuss gelöst! Richtig?"

Stille. „Nick?"

Der Junge seufzte. „Ja, so wars, Dad."

„Nick, einer von euch hätte tot sein können! Ist dir das klar? Dreh dich um, bitte!"

Chris Sohn drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und sah seinen Dad jetzt von der Ecke aus an.

„Ist dir das klar, Nick," fragte Chris jetzt noch mal.

Nick schluckte. „Ja."

Er lockte ihn mit dem Finger. „Komm her!"

Als Nick vor ihm stand, packte Chris seinen Sohn am Kragen des Pullovers. „Ich weiss, dass du mit diesen Dingern hier umgehen kannst! Sonst hätte ich dir die Aufgabe nicht gegeben. Ich weiss auch, dass du das Gewehr niemals entsichert hättest, wenn Gefahr bestünden hätte, dass sich ein Schuss lösen könnte."

Nick sah auf den Boden, doch ein kräftiger Ruck an seinem Kragen, sorgte dafür, dass er wieder Chris an sah. „Das hätte verdammt noch mal ins Auge gehen können, Nicholas! So was darf nicht passieren! Du hättest ihn ignorieren müssen!"

„Ich weiss, Dad," gab Nick leise zurück.

„Und das nächste Mal wirst du das auch! Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir," sagte Nick und nickte.

Chance ließ ihn los und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich werde sicher gehen müssen!"

Nick schluckte und seufzte dann. „Hab ich mir schon gedacht, Dad."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann stand auf, packte die Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung zusammen und verstaute den Koffer wieder an seinem Platz. Dann räumte er die Vorderseite des Tisches frei.

Er nahm die beiden Stühle und setzte sie an die Wand. Als er zurück zum Tisch kam, war Nicholas schon dabei, die Jeans zu öffnen. Chris hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Dir geht es so weit gut, ja?"

Nicken.

„Okay, dann weiter!"

Nick hätte jetzt natürlich auch lügen können, aber er wusste nicht genau, ob sein Vater das nicht merken würde. Falls Chris es gemerkt hätte, wären die Konsequenzen klar gewesen: der Gürtel! Und den wollte sich der Junge heute wenigstens ersparen …

Sein Sohn zog die Jeans herunter und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab. Chris knöpfte sich die Ärmel des blauen Hemdes auf und schob sie nach oben. Dann stellte er sich links hinter Nick, legte die linke Hand auf seinen Rücken und streichelte ihn etwas. Als Chris merkte, dass er ruhig war, nahm er die rechte Hand nach hinten und schlug zu. Nick zuckte ein Stückchen nach vorn, aber sagte nichts.

Chris schlug wieder und wieder zu. 10 … 15! Und sein Sohn hielt immer noch den Mund, was auch nicht verwunderlich war, bei Schlägen auf die Shorts. Dann hatte Chris entschieden, dass die Aufwärmrunde vorbei war und zog die schwarze Shorts herunter bis zur Jeans.

Bei den zwanzig nächsten Schlägen mit der Hand war Nick dann nicht mehr so ruhig wie vor hin. Er presste die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor und begann zu jammern. Doch sein Dad achtete natürlich nicht darauf und verpasste ihm noch dreißig, um sicher zu sein, dass so etwas nicht noch mal passieren würde.

Chris nahm die Hand herunter und begann über Nicks Rücken zu streicheln und ihn leise zu beruhigen. Dann zog sich der Junge vorsichtig an und fiel seinem Dad um den Hals. Nick weinte zwar nicht, aber er wollte trotzdem die Nähe zu Chris und der Mann ließ ihn natürlich. Er streichelte über Nicks Haare und den Rücken. Dann löste der Junge die innige Umarmung und Chris sah ihm in die Augen.

„Nick? Das Leben ist viel zu wertvoll, um es so aufs Spiel zu setzen! Ich werde mit deinem Bruder auch noch ein sehr ernstes Gespräch führen, wahrscheinlich heute noch! Er wird sich entschuldigen!"

„Okay," sagte Nick und starrte auf das Gewehr, was noch auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Chris war seinem Blick gefolgt. „Wenn du willst, kannst du weiter machen?"

„Ähm, ja mach ich," gab der Junge zurück und nahm die Waffe vom Tisch.

Er schulterte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Chance stellte die Schreibtischlampe wieder normal ein. Als Nick an der Tür war, grinste Chris.

„Und hol diese verdammte Kugel aus der Wand meines Flugzeugs, okay?"

Nick trat durch die Schiebetür. „Mach ich, Pops!"

Er wusste, dass er noch sehr glimpflich davon gekommen war. Und dass Chris bei Connor auf jeden Fall andere Seiten aufziehen würde und sein Bruder nicht mit der Hand davon kommen würde. Der würde den Gürtel kriegen oder den Stock, ganz sicher! Und davor eine ordentliche Standpauke!

Tbc ...


	5. Einblicke

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag - bitte nicht weiter lesen!

* * *

Chris hatte noch eine Tablette gegen seine üblen Kopfschmerzen genommen und sass jetzt unten bei Philo im Maskenraum auf einem der Stühle. Er hatte eine Akte, das Fotoalbum und ein paar Notizen von Thomas vor sich. Da Nick noch nicht mit den Waffen fertig war, wollte der Mann sich mental noch etwas in seinen Klienten _hineinversetzen_, bevor er später mit dem Interview und den anderen Dingen los legte.

Er las still und konzentriert. Saugte alles in seinen Kopf auf, was ihm später helfen würde in die Haut eines Waffenschiebers zu schlüpfen und so nicht nur seine so genannten Kollegen, sondern auch seine Frau und Tochter zu täuschen.

Wenn es um eine Familie ging, war die Arbeit immer am Schwierigsten. Erstens dachte Chris dabei auch an seine Familie und zweitens, war es ihm so auch nicht möglich selbst in den eigenen vier Wänden _er_ zu sein!

Der Maskenraum, das eigentliche Herzstück der BlackWing war groß.

Verschiedene Monitore waren an Tischen angebracht und der monströse Ganzkörperscanner, der aussah wie eine überdimensionale _Duschkabine_, erbob sich in einer Ecke. Daneben wieder Computer und piepende Instrumente, Lichter in verschiedenen Farben und Knöpfe.

An der anderen Seite, war ein Hocker und der Maskengenerator, der die täuschend echte Gesichtsmaske auf Chris Gesicht _klebte_. Direkt daneben an der Wand war wieder ein Computer mit Lichtern und darunter der Projektionsapparat, in dem die Maske aus fast echter Haut, kurz vor der Anpassung zu sehen war.

An der Wand gegenüber, sorgfältig in einer riesigen Vitrine, stand Philos ganzer Stolz. Eine Auswahl an schwarzen Plastikköpfen, die die Form von den verschiedensten Politikern, Musikern oder anderen berühmten Menschen hatten, die Christopher Chance jemals verkörpert hatte!

Philo sass auf einem anderen Stuhl und tippte auf der grauen Computertastatur herum. Gab schon ein paar Daten vor dem Scanning und der Fertigstellung der Gesichtsmaske ein und trank Kaffee. Nach einer halben Stunde piepte die Gegensprechanlage und Nick's Stimme erklang über den Lautsprecher.

„Dad? ich bin so weit!"

Chance griff einmal über den grauen Tisch und drückte eine Taste. „Okay, ich komme!"

Er stand auf, klappte die Akte und das Fotoalbum zu.

Dann trat er aus dem Maskenraum auf den Korridor. Er ging ein paar Schritte, warf kurz einen mißbilligenden Blick auf den unteren Teil der Wand, wo vor einigen Minuten noch ein Leichtmantelgeschoss von einer halbautomatischen Waffe gesteckt hatte und verschwand dann auf der _Shooting Range_, die neben dem Waffenraum lag.

Fünf Gewehre lagen schussbereit nebeneinander auf einem Tisch vor dem 70 Meter langen Tunnel, der als Schießbahn für Chris her hielt. Wenn die _menschliche Zielscheibe_ einen Waffenschieber darstellen sollte, musste er auch mit Waffen umgehen und sie präzise abfeuern können!

Nick reichte ihm wortlos das M4 Sturmgewehr und sein Dad musterte es kurz. Er stellte sich an den Rand hinter die weisse Linie und entsicherte die Waffe mit dem kleinen Hebel an der Seite. Nick trat ein paar Schritte zurück und zur Seite, damit Chris nicht abgelenkt wurde und genug Platz hatte.

Der Mann atmete tief ein und aus, legte dann mit dem Sturmgewehr an und fixierte seinen imaginären Tango – eine schwarze Pappfigur von der Größe eines Menschen, die am Ende mit zwei Stahlseilen an der Trägerkonstruktion der Decke angebracht war.

Als er den Kopf im Visier hatte, legte er langsam den Zeigefinger um den Abzug und gab Feuer.

Er schoss drei mal und ließ die Waffe dann sinken. Sein Sohn drückte einen Schalter und die Pappfigur raste an den Rollen und Schienen die 70 Meter zu ihnen und blieb ruckend einen halben Meter vor Chris Gesicht stehen. Die Pappe schaukelte etwas. Chris hielt sie an der Seite fest und starrte durch die drei Löcher. Eine Kugel hatte zwischen den Augen getroffen, eine in die Brust und die andere in die Stirn. Alle drei Treffer waren präzise und sofort tödlich gewesen!

Er nickte, reichte dann seinem Sohn das Gewehr, welches Nick sicherte und weglegte, nur um seinem Dad die nächste Langwaffe zu übergeben.

Nachdem Chance alle Waffen getestet hatte und sich sicher war, dass er bei diversen Demonstrationen und der Übergabe an die Kunden keine Fehler machen würde, ging er auf die Suche nach Connor.

Er fand ihn weder in seinem Zimmer, wo er hätte sein sollen, noch im Waschraum oder bei Philo, wo sich sein 18-Jähriger gerne auf hielt. Als Chris die Wendeltreppe zum Cockpit hinauf stieg, wo er bis jetzt noch nicht nachgesehen hatte, hörte er bereits die Stimme seines Ältesten und die von Jeff.

Die gepanzerte Tür glitt zur Seite, als der Computer _Christopher Chance_ mit dem Netzhautscanner, der neben der Tür in der Wand angebracht war, als Teamleiter und Besatzungsmitglied identifiziert hatte.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann trat leise hindurch. Jeff sass am Steuer des Senkrechtstarters und erklärte Connor, der auf dem Copilotensitz hockte, die verschiedenen Instrumente und Flugsteuerung. Die bunten Lampen blinkten und gaben Pieptöne von sich. Der grüne Radar war an und die Außenkameras des Jets zeigten in einem Umkreis von 50 Metern alles was sich zu oder von der BlackWing wegbewegte.

Sie lachten wieder und Chris meinte, es war an der Zeit einzuschreiten. Er räusperte sich leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er lässig im Türrahmen stand. Jeff drehte sich zu ihm.

„Hey, Chris!"

Connor tippte schnell auf den Tasten herum, um seinen Vater so lange zu ignorieren, wie er es nervlich konnte und ein lauter Alarmton hallte auf. Der Junge fuchtelte erschrocken mit den Händen herum und versuchte das Geräusch abzuschalten.

„Scheiße!"

Chris und Jeff stöhnten beide gleichzeitig und der Afrikaner langte mit der Hand zum Pult und drückte zwei Knöpfe. Das Signal verstummte sofort. Er drehte sich zu dem Piloten um und grinste entschuldigend.

„Sorry, Jeff ..."

Chris wandte sich jetzt auch an seinen Piloten. „Keine Sorge, Jeff! Er geht dir nicht weiter auf die Nerven!" Er sah Connor direkt an! „Kommst du? Ich würde das gerne hinter mich bringen, bevor wir zu dieser Operation starten, Connor!"

Der Junge schluckte und stand dann widerwillig auf. Er rückte seine rote Kapuze des Pullovers zurecht und trat dann an seinem Dad vorbei in den engen Korridor, der zur Wendeltreppe führte. Chris warf Jeff noch mal einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ging hinter seinem Sohn die Treppe einmal hinunter und auf Deck Zwei in sein Arbeitszimmer.

* * *

Connor blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und wartete auf seinen Vater, der durch die Tür hindurch ging und sich dann setzte. Er wies mit der Hand auf den anderen Stuhl und Connor ließ sich fallen. Chris musterte ihn über die Tischplatte hinweg eindringlich und kaum ein paar Sekunden später, konnte sein Sohn dem strengen Blick nicht mehr stand halten und sah auf seine Hände. Chris seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar.

„Connor," begann er dann leise das Gespräch, doch sein Sohn sah nicht auf. Chris fuhr fort. „Hast du mich bezüglich der Kopfschmerzen angelogen, um die Strafe hinaus zu zögern?"

Er bekam ein langsames Nicken als Antwort.

„Du weisst, dass dir das rein gar nichts gebracht hat, oder," fragte der Mann.

„Ja," gab Connor leise zurück. Immer noch ohne seinen Dad anzusehen.

Chris beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Und du weisst ganz genau, dass ihr mich nicht wegen eurer Gesundheit belügen sollt! Ihr zwei seid das Wichtigste für mich, Connor! Es gibt für mich nichts Wichtigeres, als meine Kinder!"

Er hob die Hände und ließ sie auf den Tisch fallen. Connor kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Eine Geste, die er machte, wenn er wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte und es ein sah. Chris versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber er wurde lauter.

„Und wenn _meine Kinder_ so einen Mist verzapfen wie heute, kann ich das nicht ignorieren! Einer von euch hätte tot sein können, Connor! Einzig allein deshalb, weil du ihn nicht seinen Job hast machen lassen und dazwischen gefunkt hast!"

Jetzt sah Connor seinen Vater an. „Aber das war immer _meine_ Aufgabe, Dad!"

„Das weiss ich," gab Chris zurück und ignorierte, dass auch _Connor_ jetzt lauter geworden war. „Aber ich als Teamleiter habe das Recht Aufgaben zu verteilen und auch umzustrukturieren, wenn es mir passt! Du hast mir schon so oft bewiesen, dass du verdammt gut bist, in dem was du tust! … Glaubst du nicht, dass auch Nick mal diese Chance verdient hat?"

Nicken.

Chris hielt eine Hand an sein Ohr. „Wie bitte?"

„Ja, Sir!"

Sein Blick wurde hart und seine Stimme eisig. „Du wirst meine Befehle nie wieder in Frage stellen oder Nicholas in seiner Arbeit auf irgendeine Art und Weise behindern! Hast du verstanden, junger Mann?"

Connor schluckte, doch sah Chris an. „Verstanden, Sir."

„Dann kommen wir jetzt zum unerfreulichen Teil," sagte Chris und stand auf.

Er ging um den Tisch herum und zog Connor vom Stuhl. Der Junge stellte den Stuhl an die Wand und öffnete die Knöpfe und den Reißverschluss der dunkelblauen Jeans. Als er sich an der schwarzen Boxershorts zu schaffen machen wollte, hob Chris eine Hand.

„Lass sie an, Connor!"

Der Junge atmete erleichtert auf und verschränktte die Arme auf dem Tisch zusammen. Als er sah, wie sein Vater einen seiner schwarzen Gürtel aus der Schublade fischte und sie wieder schloss, legte er den Kopf seitlich auf die Arme und wartete. Chris trat links hinter ihn, nahm den Gürtel doppelt und zog das Ende durch die Schnalle.

Connor schob die Füße ein Stück näher zum Tisch und schloss dann die Augen. Das blendete zwar nicht den Schmerz aus, aber er konnte sich so besser konzentrieren.

Chris holte aus und schlug so fest zu, dass sein Kind aufschrie und den Kopf hob. Der erste Hieb war immer der Schlimmste und Connor dachte jedes Mal, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Konnte man sich daran gewöhnen? Nein, sicher nicht.

Nach jeder Strafe, die er von seinem Dad kassierte, nahm Connor sich vor mehr aufzupassen um nie wieder in dieser verhassten Position zu enden. Doch das war einfacher gesagt, als getan für einen Achtzehnjährigen, der noch dazu eifersüchtig auf seinen drei Jahre jüngeren Bruder war.

Bei dem zehnten Schlag mit dem Leder auf den dünnen Stoff der Shorts, zog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, um nicht zu schreien. Er wusste zwar, dass das kein Problem war, das war es nie, aber Connor hatte seinen Stolz!

20 und 30. Chris schlug noch härter zu, als vorher um ihn an seine Grenze zu bringen. Während er krampfhaft versuchte, sich weiter hin zu beherrschen, dachte Connor an die härteste Strafe, die er je von Chris bekommen hatte. Oh ja, das war schlimm gewesen ...

Während einer Mission war Connor in der Nacht unerlaubt mit dem Motorrad unterwegs gewesen - mit kaputtem Licht! Die Strasse war dunkel gewesen und er abgelenkt. Es kam zu einem Unfall mit einem entgegenkommenden Auto. Der Fahrer hatte ihn nicht gesehen und Connors Maschine war auf den Wagen geknallt, der aber Gott sei Dank nicht so schnell unterwegs gewesen war.

Die Folge war, Einlieferung ins nächste Krankenhaus und eine ledierte Schulter, plus verstauchtes Handgelenk und ein paar Kratzer. Er hatte einen Helm getragen. Wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen, wäre Connor jetzt zwei Meter unter der Erde in einer Holzkiste!

Chris hatte ihn nach einem viertägigen Krankenhausaufenthalt mit dem Auto abgeholt und zurück auf die BlackWing gebracht. Dort hatte sein Vater ihm und sich, erst mal zwei Tage Ruhe gegönnt, bevor er ihn so zusammengestaucht hatte, dass Connor die ganze Zeit geheult hatte. Nach der Standpauke, die etwas lauter ausgefallen war, hatte Chris seinen Sohn übers Knie gelegt.

Es hatte erst 30 mit der Hand für das unerlaubte Wegfahren gegeben und dann 50 mit dem Stock für das defekte Licht und Connors Unachtsamkeit. Das war vor zwei Jahren gewesen, als er das feuerrote Motorrad gerade neu gekauft hatte. Danach hatte Chris noch die Schlüssel für eine Woche einkassiert. Aber Connor hätte eh nicht ohne Schmerzen fahren können, deshalb war es nicht so schlimm.

Als die Woche vorbei war, hatte Chris sich seinen Sohn geschnappt und war mit ihm zu einem guten Motorradgeschäft gefahren, um die notwendigen Ersatzteile zu besorgen. Seit dem passte Connor sehr auf seine geliebte Maschine auf, wartete sie und ließ niemand anderen damit fahren …

Er zuckte mit einem Schrei nach vorn, als sein Dad wieder zu schlug. Doch dann war es vorbei. Chris legte den Gürtel weg und half Connor hoch und beim Anziehen. Er zitterte etwas, war aber ansonsten ruhig. Er sah Chris an.

„Entschuldige, Dad!"

Chris streichelte ihm den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, auch wenn er genau wusste, wie sehr Connor das hasste. „Con? Du weisst, dass ich das nur getan habe, weil ich dich liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dad," sagte er und grinste schon wieder.

Chance legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Trotzdem," sagte er leise und ernst. „Wirst du das nächste Mal die Shorts runterlassen, wenn ich dich noch mal bei so etwas Dummen und Lebensgefährlichen erwische! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Natürlich hatte der Junge verstanden. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut," sagte Chris nickend, nahm seine Hand von Connors Schulter und legte den Gürtel zurück in die Schublade. „Dann geh jetzt bitte zu Nick und entschuldige dich bei ihm für dein Verhalten. Und ich will, dass ihr zwei euch zusammenreißt und du deine Eifersucht in den Griff bekommst! Ich habe keine Lust auf diese Spielchen. Ist das klar, mein Sohn?"

Connor räusperte sich. „Ja, Dad."

Sein Vater nickte und wies dann mit der Hand zur Tür. „Dann raus!"

Der Junge grinste und folgte dann der Aufforderung, um seinen Dad allein zu lassen und Nick zu suchen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Jetzt sind die Jungs mit ihrem Vater wieder quitt! Und keine Angst, die eigentliche Mission wird hier nicht zu kurz kommen, auch wenn ich mehr Interesse an den Familiengegebenheiten habe wie ihr wisst ;) Ob sich Connor wirklich entschuldigt? Geht der Auftrag reibungslos über die Bühne oder wird Mr. York noch Probleme machen? Einige Teammitglieder sind ja nicht sehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen :D Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	6. Growing Tension

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Chris allle Daten im Kopf, die wichtig waren für die Operation: ThunderStorm! Er sass wieder bei Philo Marsden auf seinem Stuhl und grübelte. Er hatte schon ganz am Anfang, als er gewusst hatte, dass er einen Waffenschieber vertrat, die Entscheidung getroffen, dass er seine Söhne diesmal keine Feld-Arbeit machen lassen wollte. Es war einfach gefährlich diesmal!

Seine bisherigen Missionen waren auch gefährlich gewesen natürlich, aber es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn man in seinem Arbeitsumfeld mit Kriminellen zu tun hatte. Wenn man die Gefahr nicht nur spürte, sondern an seinem _Arbeitsplatz_ auch sah!

Er stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf der grauen, halbrunden Tischplatte ab und legte sein Kinn auf die Hand. Chris wusste auch, dass diese Entscheidung auf sehr wenig Gegenliebe bei seinen Teenagern stoßen würde. Philo war in dem kleinen hellen Nebenraum und suchte die passenden Kontaktlinsen aus dem großen Sortiment. Während der Teamleiter überlegte, wie er ihnen das klar machen wollte, hörte er die elektrische Schiebetür des Raumes.

Er drehte sich im Stuhl nach hinten und sah Libby mit York eintreten. Chris verdrängte sofort die Gedanken und widmete sich seinem Kunden, der eine graue Jogginghose und einen gleichfarbigen Pullover mit dem Logo trug. Es sah etwas dämlich aus, aber die Anziehsachen, die er vorher getragen hatte, brauchte Libby um genaue Duplikate für Chris zu besorgen. Chance nickte ihnen zu.

„Können wir anfangen, Thomas?"

Der andere Mann sah sich in dem klinisch sauberen Raum, der einem Laboratorium glich, nervös um und nickte dann. „Ähm, ja, ich bin bereit!"

„Philo!"

„Komme, Boss," rief Chris Maskenbildner und Make-Up Spezialist von hinten und kam dann um die Ecke. Er blieb an dem Scanner stehen und drückte den Hauptschalter. Das Gerät erwachte mit einem Piepton und Lichtern zum Leben. Philo wies mit der Hand auf die Kabine. „Kommen sie, Thomas!"

Thomas ging auf ihn zu und blieb dann stehen. „Ist das Ding gefährlich? Ich meine wegen den Strahlen und solcher Dinge. Man hat ja schon viel gehört!"

„Nein," antwortete Libby für Philo und grinste, als sie sich an einen der Schränke anlehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

York lächelte und stieg dann über die Abgrenzung in den halbrunden Ganzkörperscanner. Philo instruierte ihn kurz. „Bleiben sie einfach ruhig stehen, dann wird er ihnen nicht weh tun, okay," gab der junge Mann etwas gereizt zurück und erntete dafür von Chris einen finsteren Blick.

Natürlich war Chris aufgefallen, dass Philo ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, aber deshalb hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht, dies auch zu zeigen. Das wusste Philo eigentlich …

Der junge Mann sah seinen Chef entschuldigend an, räusperte sich und drückte dann noch eine Taste. Er kam zurück und setzte sich Chris schräg gegenüber an seine Monitore und Computer. Er startete den Scan mit einer Tastenkombination und der eigentliche Scanner bewegte sich langsam mit einem monotonen Geräusch und Piepen an Yorks Körper entlang abwärts.

Der Körperscan lief ein paar Minuten, als wieder die Türen aufglitten und Chris Jungs herein kamen. Sie stelllten sich an einen anderen der Schränke und beobachteten schweigend die Prozedur. Chris fragte Thomas noch ein paar Dinge, persönliche Dinge, die nur er und seine Frau wissen konnten und gab einige davon in seinen silbernen, tragbaren Kommunikator ein, der die Größe einer Brieftasche hatte und so flach wie eine Zeitung war. Chris Lebensversicherung da draußen, wenn man so wollte.

Mit diesem Teil, konnte er Daten senden und empfangen. Und was noch wichtiger war, er konnte eine visuelle Verbindung zur BlackWing herstellen! Ein hochmodernes Bildtelefon so zu sagen, mit dem man auch Photos und Videoaufnahmen machen und senden konnte.

Nachdem die noch verbleibenden Fragen geklärt waren und Philo das Scanning beendet hatte – York lebte noch – sass der Waffenschieber auf einem Stuhl vor Chris und hatte eine Apparatur um den Hals, die aussah wie ein großes, schwarzes Headset. Ein Mikrofon war vorne am Hals über seinen Stimmbändern befestigt, das jedes kleinste Geräusch aufzeichnete und im Computer abspeicherte. Chris trug genau so eines, aber als Empfänger!

Philo setzte sich Kopfhörer auf, nickte Chris kurz zu, dass er so weit war und Chris drückte an seinem Gerät einen Knopf. „Gut, Thomas," sagte er und lächelte ihn an. „Erzählen sie mir noch etwas über ihre Arbeit! Wann ist der nächste Deal geplant und welche Waffen verkaufen sie an wen?"

„Morgen Nacht," sagte York. „Ich soll zehn M4 Gewehre und fünf Pistolen liefern. Den Typ kenne ich nicht, ich habe nur die Adresse-"

Philo drehte sich fassungslos zu ihm um. „Sie wissen nicht, wem sie die Dinger verkaufen," fragte er wütend und ignorierte diesmal Chris warnenden Blick. „Wenn einer von diesen Typen sie schon kennt und ihnen irgend eine Frage stellt – aus ihrer Vergangenheit – dann könnte Chris auffliegen!"

York schluckte und Chris starrte seinen Maskenbildner nieder. „PHILO!"

Marsden sah Chris an. „Aber es ist doch so, Chris! Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du für so jemanden deinen Arsch riskierst!"

Chance ließ seine flache Hand auf den Tisch knallen und sah seinen Klienten entschuldigend an. Dann machte er sich an seinem Stimmenanalysesystem, was an seinem Hals lag, zu schaffen und legte es auf die Platte.

„Thomas, würden sie uns einen Augenblick entschuldigen," fragte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Dann stand er auf und sah Philo an. „Kommst du mal?"

Der junge Mann biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wusste, dass das keine Frage gewesen war und stand auf, um Chris nach draußen und auf den Flur zu folgen, wo Thomas sie nicht hören würde. Nick und Connor sahen sich kurz an. Sie konnten York auch nicht leiden, doch sie hatten bis jetzt versucht, das vor ihrem Dad nicht zu zeigen.

Philo hingegen, hatte sich nicht mehr zurück halten können und würde gleich wahrscheinlich eine heftige Standpauke bekommen. Libby setzte sich zu York an den Tisch, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken und diese ungeplante Unterbrechung irgendwie zu überbrücken.

Philo folgte seinem Chef nach draußen auf den Flur. Chris ging ein Stück weiter, bis er sich sicher war, dass sie wirklich nicht gehört wurden und drehte sich dann zu Philo um.

„Was zum Teufel erlaubst du dir," fauchte er wütend und starrte ihn an.

Philo sagte nichts. Chris ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Du redest nie wieder so mit einem Klienten! Ganz egal was er für einen Job hat! Hast du mich verstanden, Philo?"

„Ich," begann der 30 jährige langsam. „Entschuldige! Aber der Typ verkauft Waffen, die Menschen töten, Chris!"

„Ja, ich weiss," gab Chris nickend zurück. „Und er hat eine Familie, für die er aus dem Geschäft aussteigen will. Und ich will sicher sein, dass er das nicht in einer Kiste tut, die in der Erde verrottet!"

Sein Kollege senkte den Blick und sagte nichts mehr. Chris nahm ihn bei der Schulter und drehte ihn einmal herum.

„Wir machen jetzt weiter, okay!"

„Ja, Sir," gab Philo zurück und trat dann vor Chris wieder in den Maskenraum.

Als die Stimmanalyse dann ohne weitere Zwischenfälle abgeschlossen war, hatte Christopher Chance haargenau die gleiche Stimme wie sein Klient. Alles durch moderne Computertechnik! Das Interview war ebenfalls vorbei und Philo gab die letzten Daten und Eckpunkte für den Maskengenerator ein. Dann sah er Chris an.

„Wir können, Boss."

Die menschliche Zielscheibe stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und ließ sich auf dem Hocker, der an der Wand stand nieder. Er strich sich noch mal kurz mit einem Tuch über das Gesicht, richtete sich auf dem Hocker aus, so dass er gerade aus sah und nickte dann seufzend.

„Los!"

Philo drückte ein paar Tasten und der Apparat gab ein paar Geräusche von sich. Die beiden schwarzen und dicken Schläuche, die zu den Formen führten, begannen sich mit dem speziellen hautfarbenen Latex zu füllen und Chris lehnte sich mit dem Kopf nach hinten um nicht zu wackeln. Die Formen schlossen sich um sein Gesicht und man hörte ein Rauschen. Dann einige Zeit nichts mehr.

York beobachtete das ganze Spektakel mit aufgerissenen Augen, aber auch skeptisch. Er konnte sich nicht beim besten Willen vorstellen, dass er gleich seinem eigenen _Ich_ gegenüberstehen würde. Libby zeigte auf die Tür.

„Warten sie draußen, Thomas! Er muss danach noch ein paar Dinge erledigen!"

Als der Waffenschieber hinaus gegangen war, grinste Connor und legte einen Arm auf die Schulter seines Bruders. „Kann ihn nicht leiden! Aber sein Job ist interessant …"

„Wem sagst du das," gab Nick grinsend zurück.

Er merkte nicht, dass Philo ihn wütend vom Tisch aus an sah. Die beiden Gesichtsformen öffneten sich wieder mit einem Zischen und Chris atmete auf.

„Das ist nicht mehr dein Problem, Connor. Ihr werdet nämlich diesmal nur von der BlackWing aus operieren," gab Chris mit der Stimme von York zurück und seine Söhne starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Ach, Dad, komm," rief Nick und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Du kannst uns doch nicht ausschließen! Nicht hier bei! Bitte!"

„Ich habs gerade getan," gab Chris zurück und betrachtete sich kurz in einem Spiegel an der Wand.

Die Maske sass perfekt! Er strubbelte sich kurz durch die schwarzen Haare und ging dann in den kleinen Nebenraum. Er wusch sich die Hände und nahm dann eine der Kontaktlinsen, die Philo heraus gesucht hatte auf den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand. Mit der linken zog er das Oberlid nach oben und setzte die Linse ein. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich, doch drehte sich nicht um. Er setzte die andere Linse vorsichtig ein und zwinkerte kurz, um sie auf Position zu bringen.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel … Chance oder besser gesagt _York_, drehte sich um und sah in das enttäuschte Gesicht von Nicholas.

„Nein, Nick! Dieses Mal nicht, okay? Es ist gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert!"

„Das was du machst ist _immer_ gefährlich, Dad," versuchte Nick es weiter, diesmal in einer mehr weinerlichen Stimme.

Chris stand auf und sah durch den Raum. „Connor! Kommst du mal kurz!"

Eine Sekunde später stand Connor vor ihm. Chris stöhnte und fixierte dann seine Söhne mit einem Blick, den er sich normalerweise für einen Anschiss aufhob oder anderes!

„Jungs," sagte er dann leise mit seiner eigenen Stimme. „Ihr werdet diesmal nicht dabei sein! Ihr bleibt hier auf dem Flugzeug und macht Recherche oder andere Arbeiten, aber ihr werdet nicht da draußen unterwegs sein, so lange diese Mission läuft! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Connor ließ die Schultern hängen, nickte aber. „Verstanden, Dad."

Der Blick seines Vaters fiel auf seinen rebellischen Jüngsten. „Nicholas?"

Ein weiterer ernster Blick später, kam dann die Antwort, die Chris haben wollte. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut," gab Chris zurück und wies dann auf die Tür. „Connor, geh und sieh dir den Jeep von York an. Ich will keine Überraschungen erleben."

„Okay," sagte der Junge und verschwand aus dem Raum, um seine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Chris befahl Nick, dass er alle Informationen über die Adresse des Lagerhauses heraussuchen soll, wo die Übergabe der Waffen statt finden sollte. Der Junge verdrehte die Augen, aber nach der kleinen Drohung von Chris, der ohnehin schon genervt war, ob er das im Sitzen oder im Stehen machen wollte, verließ auch Nick Chance den großen Maskenraum, um nach oben an den Computer zu gehen.

Chris ging in den anderen Nebenraum, wo Libby bereits die Klamotten deponiert hatte und der Teamleiter zog sich um. Libby holte York wieder in den Raum und er setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Philo beachtete ihn nicht, sondern kümmerte sich um ein Computerprogramm. Als Chris wieder zum Vorschein kam, stand Thomas mit offenem Mund auf und glaubte seinen Augen nicht.

Libby lächelte und trat zwischen die beiden Männer. „Mr. York? … Darf ich vorstellen: Mr. York!"

Während Thomas sich durch das Haar strich und versuchte sich zu sammeln, grinste Chris breit und zupfte die schwarze Lederjacke zu recht. Er liebte diesen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Klienten, wenn er ihnen Auge in Auge gegenüber stand.

York schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich jetzt nicht ..."

„Glauben sie es, Thomas," sagte Chris mit der gleichen Stimme und zeigte auf Yorks Hände. „Ich hätte gern noch ihre Uhr, die Brieftasche und den Ehering!"

„Na … natürlich," stotterte er, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte und übergab die gewünschten Dinge an sein Double.

Dieser steckte sich den goldenen Ehering an den richtigen Finger und die braune Brieftasche in die Lederjacke, die er trug. Als er auch die Uhr angelegt hatte, lächelte er Libby an und ging auf die Tür zu. „Gehen wir?"

Sie folgte ihm wie selbstverständlich und auch York betrat den Korridor und ließ Philo allein zurück.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Jetzt lässt auch noch Philo seinen schlechten Manieren freien Lauf :D Da jetzt alle Vorbereitungen so weit abgeschlossen sind, kann es mit der Undercover Mission los gehen. Ob sich Chris' Jungs an das Verbot ihres Vaters halten werden und sich zurück halten können? Wir lesen uns! Bis dann! Eure Vanessa


	7. It's all about York!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

* * *

Chris nahm die letzten Stufen der Wendeltreppe und betrat sein Büro. Er ging zum Schreibtisch, nahm den Koffer in dem das Fotoalbum und noch ein paar andere Dokumente lagen und stieß auf dem Korridor auf York. Der Waffenschieber trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah Chris nervös an.

„Ähm, Mr. Chance," begann er vorsichtig. Sein Double sah ihn abwartend an. Thomas fuhr fort. „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das hinbekomme! Ich meine … die ganze Zeit auf diesem Flugzeug eingesperrt zu sein, das wird zu viel für mich."

Chris hob eine Hand. „Thomas! Es geht nicht anders. Zu ihrer und meiner Sicherheit ist es absolut notwendig, dass sie die BlackWing nicht verlassen. Haben sie verstanden? Wie schon gesagt, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, können sie mit Libby reden, die mich dann kontaktieren wird. Dann werde ich entscheiden, okay?"

Sein Klient nickte enttäuscht. „Ich verstehe ..."

Chris klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sie schaffen das, Thomas!"

Der Doppelgänger drehte sich um und wollte die Treppe hinunter gehen, als York ihn noch einmal auf hielt. „Es … es gibt da noch etwas, was sie wissen sollten!"

Chris drehte sich wieder um als er schon auf der Treppe war und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja?"

„Ich habe Platzangst, Mr. Chance!"

„Thomas," fauchte Chris jetzt wütend. „Denken sie nicht, dass sie mir so eine wichtige Sache wie Klaustrophobie hätten ganz am Anfang sagen müssen? … Ein Wunder, dass sie beim Scanning ruhig geblieben und nicht durchgedreht sind ..."

Sein Gegenüber räusperte sich verlegen. „Ja, ich kann es ganz gut kontrollieren … es tut mir leid, dass ich es ihnen verschwiegen habe."

Chris seufzte und zupfte dannn an seiner Lederjacke herum. Als er York an sah, hatte er ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Das ist eigentlich kein so großes Problem, Thomas! Ich leide auch darunter und kann mich auch ziemlich gut _kontrollieren _wie sie sagen!"

Mit diesen Worten trabte Chris alias York die Treppe hinunter in den Hauptraum der BlackWing. Thomas folgte ihm.

* * *

Libby stand an einem Computerterminal und rief ein paar Daten auf. Nick sass vor einem anderen Computer und studierte Satellitenaufnahmen der Umgebung der Lagerhalle, wo sein Vater Morgen Nacht die Waffenübergabe einigermaßen heil überleben sollte. Philo sass an dem schwarzen Esstisch und trank ene Tasse Kaffee. Zwischendurch warf er einen finsteren Blick zu York hinüber.

Er trat neben ihn und übergab ihm seinen Kommunikator, den Nick dann neben den PC legte und die Photos und Daten über eine spezielle Software überspielte.

Chris steckte die Hände in die Taschen der Jacke und ging an das Fenster um nach draußen zu sehen. Ein paar Wolken zogen auf, aber es war trocken und nicht zu kalt. Unter dem rechten Flügel des Flugzeuges stand der schwarze Jeep und Connor sass auf dem Fahrersitz, um einige Dinge zu checken.

„Dad," rief Nick dann und Chris wandte den Blick ab. Er ging zu seinem Sohn, der ihm den silbernen Kommunikator entgegen streckte. „Ist alles drauf! Fotos, Nachtaufnahmen, Daten!"

„Gut gemacht, Nick," lobte Chris dann und wandte sich an alle. „Hört mir bitte kurz zu!"

Als er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Crew hatte, außer die von Connor, der ja noch mit dem Jeep beschäftigt war und Jeff, der im Cockpit sass, kreuzte Chris die Arme vor der Brust.

„Thomas hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass er an Klaustrophobie leidet."

Die anderen sahen ihn an. Chris fuhr fort.

„Das ist ja nicht weiter ein Problem für mich, das wissen hier alle! Ich wollte euch nur informieren," sagte der Teamleiter dann und die Enttäuschung über Yorks zurückhalten der Informationen war nicht zu überhören. Nick stand auf und fixierte den Waffenschieber.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was sie uns verschwiegen haben, Mr. York?!"

Noch bevor Thomas etwas sagen konnte, griff Chris ein. „Nick! Nicht!"

Der Junge sah seinen Vater an. „Es geht um _dich_, Dad! Du bist gleich da draußen und auf dich wird geschossen, wenn das Ganze auffliegt," rief er wütend und ignorierte den mahnenden Blick seines Vaters völlig. „Dad! Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, weil uns dieser Mistkerl irgendwas verschwiegen hat!"

Philo grinste und klatschte dann applaudierend in die Hände. „Ganz meine Meinung, Nicky!"

Ein Blick von Chris ließ Philo doch wieder auf seine Tasse starren. Nick ließ die Hände frustriert fallen und rannte dann wütend aus dem Hauptraum hinaus zu den Kabinen der Crew. Chris sah York an und seufzte.

„Thomas! Er hat eigentlich Recht, wissen sie? Ich frage sie jetzt ein letztes Mal! Gibt es noch irgend etwas, das sie uns verschwiegen haben und egal ob sie es für wichtig erahnen oder nicht?"

York schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mr. Chance."

Philo konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Chris nickte. „Gut! Ich geh noch mal kurz zu Nick und dann fahre ich!"

* * *

Chance verließ sein Team und ging durch die ovale Schiebetür hindurch, die den Hauptraum von den Quartieren der Crew abtrennte. Er lief den Korridor hinunter und blieb dann vor der Kabine von Nick stehen. Als er auf die Tür zu trat, hörte er ein Signal und die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Nick hatte sein Quartier verriegelt.

Chris sah auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr. Er drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage, die neben der Tür angebracht war. Es piepte.

„Nick, mach auf bitte!"

Es geschah nichts.

„Nick?"

Dann hörte er ein weiteres Piepen, was andeutete, dass die Tür entriegelt worden war. Sie öffnete sich zu den Seiten hin und Chris trat hindurch. Die Quartiere der Crew waren ziemlich groß, so wie das gesamte Flugzeug. Zwei rote Schränke an der Wand, daneben ein schwarzer Schreibtisch, auf dem ein ebenso schwarzes Notebook stand und ein Stuhl davor. Ein Fenster natürlich - zur Ostseite hin.

Der Boden war mit tristem grauen Lenoleum ausgelegt, wie das gesamte Flugzeug. Darüber lag ein dunkler Teppich. Ein paar Poster von Filmen zierten die Wände und auf einem Regal stand eine große schwarze Musikanlage und daneben ein beachtlicher Stapel CDs und DVDs.

Nick sass auf dem Bett, hatte die Beine angezogen und Kopfhörer in den Ohren. Er beachtete Chris nicht und sah trotzig auf die Hülle einer CD, die er in den Händen hielt. Chris seufzte und ging auf ihn zu. Natürlich wäre es besser, wenn er nicht in der Verkleidung von York auftreten würde, aber es ging leider nicht anders.

Der Mann fummelte an seinem Hals herum, um wenigstens die Stimme zu verändern. Dann nahm er den Schreibtischstuhl an der Lehne, zog ihn zum Bett und setzte sich vor seinen Sohn.

Mit den Fingern nahm er ihm die CD Hülle aus den Händen und legte sie weg. Nick hob den Kopf und zog sich dann die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. Er warf den Player neben sich und sah seinen Vater an.

„Danke," sagte Chris leise und strich ihm durch das Haar. „Sag mir was los ist?"

Nick blieb stumm. Chris seufzte.

„Okay … Du weisst ja, wie ich über einen solchen Ausbruch denke, noch dazu, wenn er gegen einen zahlenden _Kunden_ gerichtet ist, der eigentlich nur versucht das Richtige zu machen!" Seine Mine wurde ernst. „Wenn ich zurück komme unterhalten wir uns, Nicholas!"

Mit diesen Worten stand Chris auf und rollte den Stuhl zurück an den Schreibtisch. Doch bevor er das Zimmer verlassen konnte, sprang Nick vom Bett und sah ihn flehend an.

„Warte! Okay, ich hab Angst um dich, Dad! Das ist das Gefährlichste, was du je gemacht hast und ich-"

Er brach mitten im Satz ab und Chris ging auf ihn zu, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Es wird nichs passieren, okay," sagte er leise und steichelte ihm den Rücken, als er seinen Sohn an sich drückte. „Vertraust du mir, Nick?"

„Ja," hauchte der Junge unter Tränen und klammerte sich noch fester an seinen Vater.

„Ich dir auch," gab Chris leise zurück. „Also tu bitte nichts Unüberlegtes und bleib mit Connor hier auf der BlackWing, okay?"

Er drückte seinen Sohn von sich weg, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Nick wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Okay."

Chris klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wuschelte ihm kurz durch das Haar, so dass Nick grinste und einen Schritt zurück trat, nur um aus Chris Reichweite zu kommen. Das York Double ging zur Tür, die sich prompt öffnete und sah noch mal kurz zu Nick.

„Ich komme immer wieder nach Hause, Nick! Vergiss das niemals! Ich liebe dich und Connor!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dad," sagte Nick und sah zu, wie sein Vater aus seinem Zimmer ging, um an die Stelle eines Waffenschiebers zu treten, von dem Nick immer noch nicht wusste, ob er ihn als _Gut_ oder _Böse_ einstufen sollte.

* * *

Mit einem schlechten Gefühl betrat Chris wieder den Hauptraum, nahm wortlos den Koffer, verabschiedete sich von seiner Crew und stieg die Treppe hinunter in das Unterdeck und die Garage.

Dort schritt er über die Metallplatten und Lüftungsgitter, die im Boden eingelassen waren und lief die Rampe hinunter. Er kam vor dem schwarzen RangeRover zum Stehen und Connor stieg aus dem Wagen. Er reichte seinem Dad die Schlüssel und hielt ihm die Fahrertür auf.

„Pass auf dich auf, Dad," sagte Connor grinsend und Chris warf den braunen Aktenkoffer auf den Beifahrersitz.

Dann legte er den Kommunikator auf den Koffer und sah Connor an. „Mach ich! Kümmer dich ein bißchen um deinen Bruder, okay? … Ach so, unser Mr. York hat Platzangst," klärte er seinen 18-jährigen Sohn auf und fügte hinzu. „Also hilf auch ihm ein bißchen bei seiner Eingewöhnung hier und … falls er hier mal raus muss, dann geh mit ihm und lass ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, Connor!"

„Ja, klar, _Boss_," sagte Connor grinsend.

Chris klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du weisst, dass Libby das Kommando hat, während ich nicht hier bin, also tut was sie euch sagt." Er hob einen Finger. „Wenn sie mich kontakrieren muss, nur weil du und dein Bruder irgendwelchen Mist veranstaltet habt oder Thomas auf die Nerven geht, Connor, dann-"

„Ja, ich weiss schon," gab Connor frustriert zurück. „Wir machen keinen Mist, okay! Und jetzt fahren sie endlich, _Mr. York_!"

Chance grinste und stieg dann endlich ein. Connor schlug die Tür zu, während Chris den Jeep startete und winkte ihm noch einmal zu. Der schwarze Wagen fuhr langsam von dem riesigen Flugzeug weg, wurde dann schneller und verschwand in dem Stückchen Wald, wo ihn eine Strasse in die Stadt bringen würde. Chance beschleunigte auf dem holprigen Weg und war froh, dass er nicht seine teure Corvette benutzen musste!

Während er fuhr, schaltete er den Kommunikator ein. Der Wald wurde dichter. Er setzte das Gerät so auf den Koffer, dass die Projektion auf das schwarze Handschuhfach geworfen wurde und er problemlos alles sehen und lesen konnte. Dann tippte der Vietnamveteran auf eine Taste, um die schnellste Route zum Haus der Yorks heraus suchen zu lassen.

Wenn er das zweite Mal den Weg hinter sich bringen würde, würde er sich die Route bereits im Kopf eingeprägt haben ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Na, ob das alles glatt laufen wird? Danke fürs Lesen und reviewen! Eure Vanessa


	8. Undercover!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

**AN:** So und weiter geht es mit Chris und der gefährlichen Undercoveroperation! Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Sein modernes Navigationssystem führte ihn sicher durch die Strassen der kleinen Stadt, auf dem schnellsten Weg in den idyllischen Vorort _Tuxton_. Er kam an einer kleinen Post vorbei, einem Supermarkt, einem Büro des Sheriffs, was Chris ganz besonders während des Vorbeifahrens in Augenschein nahm und einem Bäcker. Chris seufzte tief und fuhr weiter.

Er lenkte Yorks Jeep ein paar Strassen weiter und kam wenig später in die Wohnsiedlung, wo er in der Einfahrt eines weissen Hauses mit sauberem Vorgarten parkte. Er griff neben sich, stellte das Navigationsgerät in dem Kommunikator aus und drückte dann eine andere Taste. Das Gerät gab einen leisen Piepton von sich und ein gelbes Licht leuchtete auf. Das Signal, das meldete, dass Chris alias York am Haus angekommen war, wurde zur BlackWing gesendet.

Er wartete kurz, bis das Licht erloschen war und steckte dann seine mobile Lebensversicherung in die hintere Hosentasche. Dann warf er noch ein letztes Mal einen prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegel, rieb sich mit der Hand über den Hals, da wo die Einheit für den Stimmgenerator unter dem hautfarbenen Latex versteckt war und griff mit der rechten Hand nach seinem Koffer.

„Auf geht's, Mr. York," sagte er leise mit Yorks Stimme in den Spiegel und stieg dann aus dem Wagen.

Er knallte die Tür zu, schloss ab und ging langsam über die schönen, weissen Steine, die als Weg auf der Wiese plaziert waren, zur Veranda hinüber. Chris sprang die Stufen der Holztreppe hinauf und suchte dann den Haustürschlüssel.

Als er den richtigen gefunden hatte und gerade aufschließen wollte, wurde die Tür mit einem Ruck geöffnet und Chris trat einen Schritt zurück, nur um in das wunderschöne Gesicht einer jungen und blonden Frau zu blicken, die ihn an lächelte. Chris erkannte sie sofort von den Bildern des Fotoalbums und identifizierte sie als Mrs. Stephanie York.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Chris ging darauf ein, drückte sie mit der freien Hand sanft an sich und wartete bis sie sich von ihm löste.

Er lächelte und strich ihr durch die blonden, langen Haare. „Hallo, Schatz!"

Die naturblonde, junge Frau lächelte zurück.

„Du bist spät dran, Liebling," begrüßte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme und ging dann ins Haus und Chris folgte ihr, während er sich ein erstes _live_ _Bild_ von der Lobby machte.

Sein Klient hatte zwar vorgesorgt und Fotos vom Haus mit auf die BlackWing gebracht, damit Chris sich ein Bild von der Umgebung, dem Haus und den Zimmern machen konnte, aber wenn man dann in dieser fremden Umgebung stand und sich so verhalten musste, als hätte man bereits zehn Jahre hier gelebt, dann war das doch immer eine Nerven aufreibende Situation.

Der Eingangsbereich war nicht sehr groß. Der Boden war mit dunklem Parkett ausgelegt, der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und der ebenfalls dunkelbraune Beistelltisch, wo er seinen Schlüssel ablegte, wackelte bedenklich. Einige Bilder hingen an den weissen Wänden. Links lag das geräumige Wohnzimmer und gerade aus die moderne Küche, in die er Stephanie jetzt folgte.

Im Kopf ging er noch mal den Grundriss des Hauses durch, um sich nicht zu verlaufen und kein Mißtrauen zu erwecken. Er legte den Koffer auf dem hellbraunen Küchentisch ab und Stephanie setzte Wasser für Kaffee auf. Chris ließ seinen geschulten Blick durch die Küche wandern. Zwei Fenster und eine weisse Hintertür, die in den Garten führte.

Ein guter Fluchtweg, falls etwas schief gehen und er mit Stephanie und Marie schnell verschwinden musste.

* * *

„Recherche," fluchte Connor wütend, während er an einem der Terminals auf der BlackWing sass und Daten heraussuchte, die für seinen Vater von Bedeutung sein konnten. „Ich kanns immer noch nicht fassen, dass er uns Arrest erteilt hat!"

Nick hatte neben ihm auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Er kaute auf einem Snickers herum und hatte den Kopf müde auf der Handfläche abgestützt. „Von deinem Gemeckere wird es auch nicht besser, Con!"

Sie waren allein im Hauptraum mit all seinen Computern. Connor tippte wütend auf der grauen Tastatur herum und scrollte Ergebnisse runter und wieder rauf, nur um dann einen anderen Code einzugeben und auf der Seite der _CIA_ zu landen. Als die ovale Tür auf ging, sahen beide kurz zur Seite, nur um York zu erkennen, der mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen herein spaziert kam.

„Na, Jungs," grüßte er freundlich und sah ihnen über die Schulter und auf den Monitor. Dann schüttelte er überrascht den Kopf. „Ihr könnt mit dem Ding auf Akten der CIA zugreifen? Das ist ja wahnsinn!"

Connor spähte hinter sich. „Ja, Thomas! Würden sie jetzt bitte," sagte er gereizt und wedelte mit der Hand herum. „Wir haben zu _arbeiten_, okay?"

York guckte etwas gekränkt. „Ähm, natürlich, sorry!"

Ein Räuspern kam von der Tür und die Jungs sahen Libby, die mit verschränkten Armen da stand und ihnen einen warnenden Blick zu warf. Dann ging sie zu ihnen und an York vorbei, der sich an den Tisch setzte - ein paar Meter entfernt. Libby beugte sich zu den Chance Brüdern hinunter, legte jedem eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah von Connor zu Nick und wieder zurück.

„Das kann man auch freundlicher sagen, okay, Connor?"

Der Ältere seufzte. „Tschuldige. Aber ich kann ihn nun mal nicht leiden, Libby!"

Die Kommunikationsoffizierin seufzte tief. „Connor, pass bitte auf was du sagst! Ich denke, Chris wird nicht sehr glücklich sein, wenn ich ihm jetzt schon," sie schob den Ärmel ihrer Bluse nach oben und warf einen Blick auf die silberne Armbanduhr. Er war jetzt gerade mal zwei Stunden weg! Dann sah sie wieder Connor ins Gesicht. „Wenn ich ihm jetzt schon eine Nachricht schicken oder ihn gar anfunken muss, weil sein Sohn aus der Reihe tanzt! Hast du verstanden?"

Der Junge stöhnte, als er sich über die schmerzlichen Konsequenzen bewusst wurde, die ihn erwarten würden, wenn Libby ihre Drohung wahr machte. Und er wollte das auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Er nickte. „Okay!"

Die Ex-CIA Agentin klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Gut!"

Sie ging in die Küche, holte sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich zu Thomas York an den Tisch, um ein bißchen zu plaudern, während sich die Jungs wieder an die Arbeit machten, auch wenn das zu den eher langweiligen Aufgaben gehörte. Aber Chris war nun mal der Boss und er entschied wer auf einen Außeneinsatz gehen durfte und wer nicht!

Und dieses Mal hatte er die Operation einfach als zu gefährlich eingeschätzt und so Connor und Nick _Hausarrest_ erteilt!

Mit Waffenschiebern war eben nicht zu spaßen ...

Tbc ...


	9. Disobeying Orders

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

* * *

Es war Abend und dunkel geworden. Die riesige BlackWing stand immer noch regungslos an der gleichen Stelle auf der Lichtung. Sie war komplett schwarz und die Positionslichter waren aus. Ein anderes Flugzeug oder ein Helicopter, der über den Abschnitt flog, würde sie nicht im Geringsten wahrnehmen.

Die Wanduhr im Hauptraum zeigte bereits nach acht an und die Crew saß am Tisch und aß zu Abend. Der Platz am Kopf des Tisches war frei. Chris war bei den Yorks und spielte seine Rolle. Obwohl Libby Connor und Nick gewarnt hatte, sich friedlich zu verhalten und Thomas nicht zu nerven, hatte es vor ein paar Minuten wieder einen kleinen _Zwischenfall_ gegeben.

York hatte sich auf Chris Platz setzten wollen und Connor hatte ihn quasi angefaucht, was wiederum Libby natürlich mitbekommen hatte. Connor war darauf hin in sein Zimmer verbannt worden, mit Essen natürlich. Und Page würde diese Reaktion Chris nicht mehr vorenthalten, falls er Morgen für ein paar Updates zurück auf das Flugzeug kommen würde.

„Es tut mir leid, Thomas," entschuldigte sich Libby für das Verhalten von Connor, als sie ihr Glas neu befüllte. „Connor ist etwas schwierig im Moment und wenn sein Dad dann noch auf einer Mission ist, dann verliert er schon mal den Boden unter den Füßen. So wie gerade eben."

York nickte und kaute auf seinem Steak herum. „Ähm, ist schon gut, ich versteh, dass das nicht einfach ist für ihn und Nick."

Die Brünette dachte kaum, dass er das verstand, aber sie beließ es dabei. Doch nicht nur Connor war wieder sehr unter Strom und zeigte seine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Klienten. Auch Philo Marsden redete so wenig wie möglich mit dem Waffenschieber und wenn, dann zeigte er ihm unmißverständlich was er von ihm hielt. Seine Abneigung war nicht zu übersehen. Und auch dies, wollte Libby mit ihrem Boss besprechen, wenn er zurück kommen würde.

_Falls_ Chris zurück kommen würde ... Denn diese Nacht war der erste Teil der Waffenübergabe und alle waren deswegen etwas nervös und angespannt.

* * *

Drei Stunden später drückte Chris seiner _Frau_ einen Kuss auf den Mund, trat aus dem Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Stephanie wusste Bescheid über die Aktivitäten ihres Ehemannes, das war sehr hilfreich! Er zog sich Stiefel an und eine schwarze Jacke.

Dann nahm er seine schwarze Magnum aus dem Rucksack und steckte sie in den hinteren Hosenbund. Er ließ die Jacke darüber fallen, checkte kurz seinen Kommunikator, den er dann in die Innentasche stopfte und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Die Frisur und die Maske sassen immer noch perfekt!

Der Mann griff nach den Schlüsseln für das Auto und der Lagerhalle, wo der die Waffen abholen würde und verließ dann leise und still das Haus. In zwei bis drei Stunden würde er schon wieder hier sein und müde in sein Bett fallen. Das hatte er zumindest Stephanie York versprochen, als er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte.

Chris sprang in den schwarzen Jeep, den er draußen hatte stehen lassen und stieß rückwärts aus der Einfahrt und auf die leere Strasse. Dann kramte er den Kommunikator aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Ein Tastendruck und er war mit der Kommandozentrale der BlackWing verbunden und sah, während er fuhr abwechselnd auf die Strasse und die messerscharfe Projektion, die auf das Handschuhfach geworfen wurde.

Ein paar Sekunden später sah er Libby, die sich vor den Bildschirm setzte und ihn anlächelte.

„Du lebst noch, Chris," feixte sie grinsend und faltete die Hände vor der Computertastatur zusammen.

„Wie du siehst," antwortete er mit der Stimme von York und brach um die nächste Kurve. „Ich bin in einer halben Stunde an der Lagerhalle. Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Vertragen sich alle, oder ..."

Sie seufzte tief.

Libby wollte ihm eigentlich nichts von den Streitigkeiten erzählen. Das würde Chris, so kurz vor einer Mission, die tödlich enden könnte, falls er nicht richtig bei der Sache war, nur ablenken.

„Libby," fragte ihr Boss dann mit Nachdruck und sie wusste, dass sie nicht den Mund halten konnte.

„Es gab ein paar Sticheleien zwischen Connor und Thomas," sagte sie dann endlich. „Und Philo hat sich auch nicht gerade von seiner besten Seite gezeigt, Chris."

Sie wollte ihren Kollegen nicht anschwärzen, aber Chance war nun mal der Chef und er musste Bescheid wissen. Über alles und jeden! Die menschliche Zielscheibe trommelte auf dem Lenkrad herum und stoppte an einem Schild an der nächsten Kreuzung. Er sah wieder Libby an.

„Ich kümmer mich darum, wenn ich zurück komme, okay," sagte der Vietnamveteran Zähne knirschend und gab wieder Gas. Der wendige Jeep raste über die Kreuzung und verließ dann die Stadt.

„Libby," fragte er dann leise, als er das etwas verzweifelte Gesicht seiner schönen Assistentin sah. „Hast du es unter Kontrolle?"

Sie räusperte sich. „Ja, es geht schon, Chris ..."

„Ich weiss, dass Connor wütend ist, weil ich ihm dieses Mal das _Mitspracherecht_ verweigert habe, aber deshalb darf er seinen Frust auf keinen Fall an einem unserer Klienten auslassen, Libby!"

„Gut," erwiderte die Frau und strich sich durch das Haar. Sie wechselte das Thema, damit sich Chance nicht noch weiter aufregte. „Thomas macht sich übrigens ganz gut, er war noch nicht einmal draußen." Sie lachte.

Chris hob eine Augenbraue und setzte den Blinker. „Bemerkenswert."

Er sah auf die Uhr, die im Amaturenbrett angebracht war und ließ dann den Navigator die Route zur unbekannten Lagerhalle suchen. Er wandte sich noch mal an Page.

„Bitte halt die Stellung bis ich wieder da bin, Libby. Chance aus!"

Er drückte eine Taste auf dem kleinen Gerät und die Verbindung wurde abgebrochen. Dann sah er auf die digitale Landkarte, die auf das Handschuhfach geworfen wurde und lenkte den RangeRover von Thomas York am Rand der Stadt entlang.

* * *

Connor hatte unterdessen Motorradstiefel angezogen und es geschafft Jeff so weit abzulenken, dass er die Überwachungskameras und Wärmesensoren des Flugzeugs manipulieren konnte. Er schlich sich mit seiner Jacke und einem Kommunikator in der Hand durch die Gänge und die Treppe hinunter in die Garage. Vorher stoppte er kurz an der Waffenkammer und stahl eine Pistole aus dem Schrank.

Libby hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Sie sass mit Thomas in dessen Quartier und spielte eine Partie Schach – froh endlich endlich einen würdigen Gegner gefunden zu haben. Mit Chris machte es zwar auch Spass, aber der verlor nicht gerne.

Connor öffnete die Garage und schloss die Stahltür sofort wieder hinter sich. _Das ist schon mal geschafft …_

Er ging zu seiner roten Maschine und nahm den roten Helm unter den Arm. Den Kommunikator steckte er in die Tasche der schwarzen Lederjacke und öffnete dann die Luke mit einem Druck auf den roten runden Knopf, der an der Stahlwand angebracht war.

Die Endlosschleife, die er in die Überwachungskamera hier in der Garage und draußen eingespeist hatte, würde nur circa fünf Minuten laufen. Dann würde man bemerken, dass die Luke offen und die Rampe heraus gefahren war.

Der Junge rollte die wendige Maschine zur Luke und wartete, bis die Rampe Bodenkontakt hatte. Dann ging er mit dem Motorrad hinunter auf die Lichtung und drückte einen Knopf an dem silbernen Kommunikator, der die Luke wieder schloss. Connor brachte sich schnell hinter den Bäumen und in der Dunkelheit in Sicherheit und rollte sein geliebtes Motorrad flink durch den Wald, so lange bis er sich sicher war, dass niemand den Start und den Motor hören konnte.

Er zog sich den Helm über den Kopf, sprang auf den schwarzen Sattel und startete per Fuß den Kickstarter. Der starke Motor, den er getunt hatte, kreischte auf und Connor gab Gas. Das Vorderrad verlor kurz den Kontakt zum Waldboden und dann raste das feuerrote Gefährt zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen hindurch zur nächsten Strasse.

„Ich darf mir jetzt keine Fehler erlauben," sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „Darf mich von denen nicht erwischen lassen. Die würden mich glatt erschießen ..."

Er raste weiter und kam nach ein paar Minuten auf die Strasse, wo er rechts abbog und sich an den Schildern und Häusern orientierte. Er blieb auf der Landstrasse, da das der schnellste Weg zur Lagerhalle war. Dort vermutete er jetzt seinen Dad, der wahrscheinlich gerade eine imposante Interpretation eines Waffenschiebers hinlegte, damit er die 30 M16 Schnellfeuergewehre an den Mann bekam.

Connor rauschte weiter die menschenleere Strasse hinunter, gewillt seinem Vater zu beweisen, dass er auch mit gefährlichen Situationen umgehen und ihm eine Hilfe sein konnte – hier draußen ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Connor ist etwas sauer, weil er dieses Mal auf der Ersatzbank sitzen soll. Aber sollte man sich deswegen über einen Befehl hinwegsetzen und sich in Gefahr begeben?! Vielleicht geht aber auch alles glatt ;) Wer weiss das schon? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Eure Vanessa


	10. Codewort Bloodsports!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

* * *

Als Chris wenig später auf dem Fabrikgelände hinter einem Bagger stoppte, war er doch etwas nervös. Thomas hatte ihm gesagt, dass er die Kunden nicht kannte. Natürlich war das in diesem Geschäft meistens so, allerdings konnte sich alles ändern. Sehr schnell sogar!

Er stellte den Motor ab, warf noch mal kurz einen prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegel, ob die Maske richtig sass und nahm die schwarze Magnum vom Sitz. Den Kommunikator steckte er in die hintere Hosentasche und stieg dann aus.

Als er die Tür zu warf und ab schloss, hatte er sich bereits einen Eindruck von der näheren Umgebung gemacht und einen Fluchtweg, den er eventuall zu Fuß zurücklegen musste, ausgespäht.

Das gute und intensive Training als Kundschafter in Vietnam machte sich jetzt bezahlt!

Ein Stück weiter hinten neben drei riesigen Rollen Industriedraht, sah er zwei Autos stehen. Einen Pick Up Truck in grau und eine schwarze Limousine. Chris ging langsam auf die fremden Wagen zu, warf kurz einen Blick hinein, um zu sehen, dass sie leer waren.

Er bog um die Ecke und sah einen in schwarz gekleideten Mann vor einem Lagertor aus Blech stehen. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und rauchte Zigarette.

Chris griff in den Hosenbund und fischte seine Magnum heraus. Er entsicherte sie so leise wie möglich und schlich an der Steinmauer vorbei zu dem Wachposten hinüber, der ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.

Als Chance nur noch drei Meter entfernt war, hob er die Pistole hoch und zog den Spannhebel zurück. Durch das Klick-Geräusch endlich aufmerksam geworden, drehte der Mann sich blitzschnell um und fummelte an seiner Waffe herum, die in seinem vorderen Hosenbund steckte.

Chris alias York grinste breit, als er ihm die schwarze Mündung direkt vor die Nase hielt.

„Sie sind leider tot," sagte er leise mit Yorks Stimme und fixierte den Wachposten ernst.

Der Mann machte große Augen. „Thomas York, vermute ich," fragte er leise.

„Korrekt! … Und sie sind?"

Wenn das wirklich einer der Kunden war, musste er auch das Codewort kennen, das York Chris gegeben hatte. Falls nicht, könnte das hier eine Falle der Polizei oder des FBI sein und Chris würde sehr viel zu erklären haben. Und das musste nicht sein.

Als der Typ immer noch auf Chris starrte, ohne den Mund aufzumachen, wurde die menschliche Zielscheibe ungeduldig. Für so was hatte er keine Zeit … „Das Codewort, Mister!"

Der Kerl schluckte. „_Bloodsports_!"

Chris atmete erleichtert auf und senkte die Waffe. „Na, bitte, es geht doch. Warum so zögerlich ...?"

Die Wache griff nach dem Funkgerät, um die Ankunft von Thomas York zu melden.

„Neil? Mr. York ist da. Wir können anfangen," sagte er in das Funkgerät und Chris steckte die Magnum wieder ein.

Er war froh, dass er den Typ nicht hatte erschießen müssen. Und dass das Ganze keine Falle gewesen war. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich drei weitere Figuren aus dem Dunkel auf und bauten sich neben dem Wachposten auf. Einer, wahrscheinlich Neil, trat vor und streckte Chris die Hand entgegen.

„Mr. York, ich bin Neil. Sollen wir gleich zum Geschäft kommen? Meine Zeit ist ziemlich knapp."

„Natürlich," sagte Chris und nickte.

Er ging an den Männern vorbei und sie folgten ihm zu der dritten Lagerhalle, die geschlossen war. Das _Chamäleon_ fischte den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche und öffnete das Blechtor. Dann zogen es zwei der Kunden mit einem Krachen nach oben und es rastete ein.

Chris ließ seinen Blick kurz durch die dunkele Halle wandern, die York angemietet hatte, um hier ungestört einen Teil seiner Ware lagern zu können und betätigte dann den Lichtschalter an der Tür.

Fünf Neonröhren sprangen an und tauchten die ca. 200 Quadrahtmeter große muffig riechende Halle in helles Licht. Nick hatte ihm zwar Satellitenbilder von dem Fabrikgelände und der näheren Umgebung gezeigt, die Chris sich eingeprägt hatte, jedoch hatte er nicht gewusst, wie es _in_ der Halle aussehen würde.

Er ging zu den grünen Armeekisten hinüber und öffnete das neue Vorhängeschloss mit einem kleinen Messingschlüssel. Dann stoppte er und drehte sich um.

„Haben sie das Geld, Neil?"

Der andere Mann nickte und hob eine Hand hoch. Einer der Anzugträger ging aus der Halle – wahrscheinlich zu den Autos. Chris hob den Deckel der Kiste auf und packte das schwarze M4 Schnellfeuergewehr, welches mit sieben weiteren in der Kiste in Halterungen lagen. Er drehte sich um, inspizierte er kurz und schob das volle Magazin in den Griff bis es einrastete.

Dann schlug er den Deckel der Kiste zu und spazierte ein paar Meter weiter zu einem Holztisch hinüber. Er hörte wie der Mann zurück kam und sah den schwarzen Koffer in dessen Hand. _Das Geld!_

Als Connor das Fabrikgelände von weitem sah, drosselte er das Tempo und fuhr langsam an das Tor heran. Er stieg ab und schlich an die graue Mauer. Vorsichtig spähter er um die Ecke, doch außer ein paar gelben Baggern und anderen Maschinen, Drahtrollen und Lagerhallen, die nebeneinander aufgereiht waren, konnte der Junge nichts besonderes entdecken.

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte ein schwarzes kleines Fernglas hervor. Als er ein zweites Mal durch den Maschendraht des Tores spähte, konnte er schon mehr erkennen. Der schwarze Jeep von York stand vor ein paar Drahtrollen an der linken Seite.

Ungefähr hundert Meter weiter parkten zwei Autos, die Connor nicht kannte. Wahrscheinlich waren das die Kunden von York! Da alle Parteien nun vor Ort waren, hieß das, dass die Waffenübergabe bereits in vollem Gange war.

Der Junge ließ das Fernglas wieder sinken und schlich zurück zu dem Motorrad. Er packte es am Lenker, zog sich den Helm herunter, den er unter den Arm klemmte und rollte die rote Maschine leise von dem Gelände weg in den benachbarten Wald. Dort legte er sie an einer Birke flach auf den Boden und bedeckte sie mit ein paar Ästen und Sträuchern, damit sie nimandem auffiel.

Connor zog sich schwarze Handschuhe an, nahm die Pistole aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und rannte wieder zurück zu der Mauer und dem Maschendrahtzaun. Noch einmal spähte er um die Ecke, doch er sah immer noch keine Menschen.

Connor rannte los und verharrte nach einigen Metern hinter einem roten Öltank. Er schlich leise herum und rannte weiter zur nächsten Deckung. Jetzt war er ungefähr 50 Meter innerhalb des Geländes und noch mal 50 von dem schwarzen Jeep entfernt.

Doch gerade als er weiter laufen wollte, packte ihn eine Hand grob am Kragen der Jacke und riss ihn zurück. Connor fiel rückwärts auf den Rücken und ließ die Pistole fallen. Als er auf sah, stand ein fremder Man über ihm und grinste breit.

„Wen haben wir denn da," fragte er lächelnd und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Connors Kopf.

Der Junge rührte sich nicht vor Schreck. Der Kerl mit den glatten schwarzen Haaren und der Narbe auf der Wange nahm die Pistole von Connor und zog den Jungen am Kragen der Jacke hoch. Connor versuchte sich zu befreien, doch das brachte ihm nur einen Schlag in den Bauch ein, der ihn fast nach vorn klappen ließ.

Der Kerl schleppte ihn mit sich einmal quer über das Gelände und zu der offen stehenden Lagerhalle Nummer drei, wo Chris gerade mit dem M4 eine weisse Pappscheibe durchlöcherte. Die anderen Kunden standen gebannt hinter ihm und sahen bei der Demonstration zu.

Als er Schritte hörte, drehte Chris sich nicht um, sondern schoss noch mal auf sein Ziel, so dass die Scheibe aus der Halterung und zu Boden fiel. Zwei der Männer klatschten anerkennend.

„Sehr gut, Thomas!"

„Danke," gab Chris zurück, während er die Waffe herunter nahm, sicherte und sich dann umdrehte.

Als er seinen Sohn sah, der etwas grob in die Halle befördert wurde, öffnete er kurz den Mund, doch fing sich schnell wieder. Er durfte jetzt keine Wut oder Angst zeigen, das könnte Connor und ihm das Leben kosten.

Sie bauten kurz Blickkontakt auf und Connor konnte auch aus der Entfernung sehen, dass er sich schon mal auf was gefasst machen konnte, falls er das hier heil überstehen würde. Chris legte das Gewehr auf den Tisch, so als ob nichts wäre, während Neil zu Connor hinüber ging und ihn anfauchte.

„Wer ist _das_ denn?!"

Sein Kollege zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Boss. Lungerte draußen herum ..."

Neils Augen blitzten vor Zorn. Er packte Connor grob am Kinn. „Tja, Kleiner! Da hast du dir einen echt dummen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht um spazieren zu gehen."

Chris hörte natürlich zu, jedoch tat er so, als ob er mehr in seine Arbeit vertieft war, als in das plötzliche Auftauchen von Connor. Er musste sich jetzt schnell etwas überlegen und sehr gut schauspielern. Er packte das Gewehr wieder in die Kiste zurück und schloss sie ab.

„Wir können hier keine Zeugen gebrauchen," sagte Neil dann. „Leg ihn um!"

Chris drehte sich um und ging zu seinen Kunden hinüber, während er seine Pistole aus der Jeans fischte. Er sah kurz Connor an, der die Augen aufgerissen hatte und dann Neil.

„Lassen sie mich das machen, Neil!"

„Wieso?"

Chance warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Weil ich das bereits öfter gemacht habe, als dieser _Trottel_ da," sagte er und nahm ein Stück Seil von einer der Kisten.

Er drehte seinen Sohn einmal herum und fesselte die Hände auf den Rücken. Das Seil zog er extra fest. Connor zuckte und sah über seine Schulter.

„Das können sie doch nicht machen," rief er laut und Chris hielt ihm den Mund zu.

Connor konnte solche theatralischen Sachen sehr gut spielen. Sein Dad packte eine Rolle graues Klebeband und riss ein Stück ab, was er ihm dann auf den Mund klebte. Neil sah einmal von dem Eindringling zu Chris und wieder zurück. Dann grinste er breit und klopfte Connor auf die Schulter.

„Tja, Pech gehabt, Kleiner," sagte er zornig. „Der Kerl hier hat schon ein paar Leuten die Lichter ausgeknippst, wie ich gehört habe."

„Haben sie das," fragte Chris und hob eine Augenbraue. Er drehte Connor einmal herum und packte ihn an den gefesselten Händen.

„In Washington DC, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht," sagte Neil und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Chris grinste breit. _Guter Versuch, Neil! _„Mexico!"

„Ach ja, sicher," gab Neil zurück und nickte Chris zu. „Sie machen das schon, mein Junge!"

„Waffen verkaufen und Leute töten ist mein Spezialgebiet," sagte Chance grinsend. „Was halten sie davon, wenn wir hier und jetzt Schluss machen und sie kaufen mir erst mal die eine Kiste mit den M4 Gewehren ab? Den Rest machen wir in ein paar Tagen. Ich habe keine Lust mich von den Cops einbuchten zu lassen und schon gar nicht, wenn ich jetzt noch diesen Jungen erschießen muss!"

„Abgemacht," gab Neil zurück.

Einer seiner Mitarbeiter zählte aus dem Koffer das Geld für die erste Kiste mit den Sturmgewehren ab. Er packte das Geld in einen schwarzen Beutel und reichte ihn Chris, der die 160.000 Dollar in Scheinen entgegen nahm und dann mit Connor aus der Halle ging.

Draußen wartete er kurz, bis seine Kunden die Waffenkiste hinaus getragen hatten und schloss das Tor wieder. Er brachte Connor dann grob zu dem Jeep und riss wütend die Klappe herunter. Dann warf er die schwarze Plane auf das Dach und half ihm beim Einsteigen.

Connor zappelte ein paar Mal und trat nach Chris, um das ganze so echt wie möglich wirken zu lassen. Bis sein Dad ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste und der Junge auf die Ladefläche kletterte. Chris sah sich kurz um und sah wie Neil in die schwarze Limousine stieg.

Chris schloss die Heckklappe und riss die Plane vom Dach, die er befestigte. Die Limousine fuhr an ihm vorbei, als Chris seufzend in den Jeeep stieg und die Tür zu knallte.

_Das war kein erfolgreiches erstes Treffen …_

Er warf den Geldbeutel nach hinten zu Connor, der schwer atmend auf einer Decke lag und sich nicht rührte. Chris trommelte auf dem Lenkrad herum und wartete bis auch der Pick Up an ihm vorbei gebrettert war. Dann startete er den Jeep, fuhr einen Bogen und verließ langsam das Fabrikgelände. Die Scheinwerfer ließ er aus, wartete bis er seine _Kunden_ nicht mehr sehen konnte und fuhr an den Strassenrand. Er ließ den Motor laufen und drehte sich halb nach hinten.

„Komm her!"

Connor richtete sich auf und robbte an Chris heran, der ihm mit zwei Fingern das Klebeband vom Mund riss. Sein Sohn zuckte.

„Wo ist das Motorrad?"

„Im Wald versteckt, an einer Birke," flüsterte Connor leise und robbte hinter den Beifahrersitz, um Chris zu sagen, wo er anhalten sollte.

Der Mann fuhr wieder los und bewegte sich langsam am Wald entlang, bis Connor _Stopp_ rief. Die menschliche Zielscheibe hielt den Jeep an und stieg aus. Er riss die Plane nach oben und fingerte sein Messer aus dem Stiefel. Connor kletterte mit seiner Hilfe von der Ladefläche und Chris schnitt die Fesseln durch. Dann drehte er seinen Sohn einmal herum, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Hol das Motorrad, Connor!"

Der Junge stieg über die Äste hinweg und kam wenig später mit seiner roten Maschine zurück zur Strasse. „Kannst du fahren," fragte der Mann und hob eine Augenbraue.

Er hatte natürlich gesehen, dass Connor etwas komisch ging. Und er wollte sicher gehen, dass er keinen Unfall baute.

„Ja, das geht schon," gab der 18-jährige zurück und stieg auf.

Er zog sich den Helm über den Kopf und startete die Maschine. Chris legte eine Hand auf den Lenker und Connor sah ihn an. Pure Enttäuschung und Wut! Der Mann griff sich an den Hals, um den Stimmgenerator umzuschalten und wieder mit seiner eigenen Stimme zu sprechen. Er seufzte.

„Du fährst sofort zurück zur BlackWing! Keine Umwege! Ich komme Morgen Vormittag!"

Der Junge schluckte. „Okay ..."

Chris gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Helm und sah zu, wie er die teure Maschine anwarf und dann an dem Jeep vorbei lenkte und die Strasse hinunter raste. Eigentlich wäre Chris sofort hinter her gefahren, aber da er jetzt eine Frau hatte, die auf ihn wartete, war das nicht möglich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, stieg in den Jeep und kontaktierte Libby, dass Connor auf dem Weg nach Hause war und sie ihn kurz anpiepen sollte, wenn er eingetroffen war. Er seufzte, als er die Verbindung unterbrach und dann den Wagen startete.

Langsam fuhr er die Strasse entlang. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei Connor, der sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte und ihn wissentlich hintergangen hatte! Und alles nur, um etwas Spass zu haben.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh, oh Connor :( Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht? Das hätte mehr als schief gehen können, hätte Chris nicht so schnell 'geschaltet'! Gut, die Waffenübergabe ist nicht total gescheitert, aber mißtrauisch sind Neil und seinen Gang jetzt bestimmt schon ... Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel! Eure Vanessa


	11. Attitude

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie "Die Maske" (Human Target) und ihre Charaktere gehören den Machern der Serie und nicht mir!

* * *

Die Motorcrossmaschine raste über die Lichtung auf den Senkrechtstarter zu, der ohne Beleuchtung und komplett dunkel ruhig da stand. Die Crew konnte nicht riskieren von der Luft aus gesehen zu werden. Jetzt da alle wussten, dass Connor einen kleinen _Ausflug_ gemacht hatte, konnte er seelenruhig den Motor aufheulen lassen, als er mit dem Vorderrad die herunter gelassene Stahlrampe berührte und dann hinauf fuhr.

Er bewegte sich langsam durch den geräumigen Mittelgang über die Lüftungsgitter, vorbei an dem Porsche und den anderen Autos und parkte dann an seinem Platz an der Tür. Die Rampe wurde geschlossen und verriegelt.

Der Junge stieß mit dem Schuh den Ständer herunter und nahm den Helm vom Kopf. Er sah auf die Gabel vor sich und strich mit den behandschuhten Fingern sachte über den Lenker. Leise seufzte er, als ihm bewusst wurde in welch großen Schwierigkeiten er jetzt steckte.

Ja, er hatte es vermasselt!

Einen großen Teil der Operation und Chris' Plan, den er sich zurecht gelegt hatte. Die Waffenübergabe war _nicht_ einwandfrei über die Bühne gegangen und das war Connors Schuld! Er würde Morgen Vormittag von seinem Dad was zu hören kriegen, das war klar!

Als die Schiebetür der Garage auf ging, sah Connor nicht auf, sondern hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach. Erst als ihn etwas am Ellbogen der Jacke berührte, schreckte er hoch und sah in das Gesicht von Libby, die etwas säuerlich drein blickte.

„Sag es schon," forderte Connor leise, ohne sie an zu sehen. „Sag, dass ich Mist gebaut habe!"

Die junge Frau griff in ihre Hosentasche und fingerte ihren silbernen Kommunikator heraus. Sie klappte ihn auf und drückte eine Taste. Er gab einen Piepton von sich, der dann verstummte. Connor wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sah sie nachdenklich an. Libby lächelte jetzt und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter.

„Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass du heil _gelandet_ bist!"

Connor schüttelte den Kopf und dann fiel die erste Träne.

„Libby, ich … ich hätte tot sein können," hauchte er leise und schluckte. Schuldgefühle überkamen den Jungen. „Und ich hab ihn hintergangen! Seine Befehle mißachtet! Er hat gesagt, dass wir hier bleiben sollen, weil es diesmal zu gefährlich wird und ich hab ihn wissentlich hintergangen, Libby!"

Libby zog den Sohn von ihrem Boss von dem Motorrad und nahm ihn in den Arm. Nur das monotone Rauschen der Belüftung und der Elektronik war zu hören. Sie drückte ihn an sich und er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Die Frau streichelte ihm durch das nassgeschwitzte Haar und über den Rücken. Sie wusste, dass Connor Recht hatte!

„Das stimmt," sagte sie leise und mitfühlend. „Du weisst, dass ihm eure Sicherheit über alles geht, Connor."

Er schluchzte wieder laut und nickte dann in ihre Schulter hinein. Libby strich ihm durch das Haar. Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach. Leise. Fast flüsternd.

„Warum glaubst du denn, hat Chris so lange mit sich gerungen, bis er diesen Auftrag angenommen hat? Weil es verdammt gefährlich ist! Gefährlicher als alles andere, Connor! Sich in die _Höhle des Löwen_ zu begeben ist etwas, das Chris nur äußerst selten tut! Und dieses Mal hat er es getan um einen Mann und dessen Familie zu schützen! Dabei hat er auch an dich und Nick gedacht."

Chris Sohn zitterte immer noch, doch Libby schob ihn sanft von sich weg, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Und was glaubst du, habe ich gedacht, als du nicht in deiner Kabine warst, junger Mann? Und ich dich auch nicht auf der BlackWing gefunden habe?"

Er nickte leicht und wischte sich dann eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Connor, ich habe die Verantwortung für euch, wenn Chris nicht da ist! Hast du das vergessen," fragte sie wütend und legte ihre zarten Hände auf Connors Schultern. „Sieh mich an, Connor!"

Seine Augen suchten ihre …

„Ich bin Chris' Stellvertretung! Wenn er im Einsatz ist, habe ich das Kommando auf diesem Flugzeug und überall sonst, bis er die Befehlsgewalt wieder an sich nimmt!"

"Ich dachte eigentlich du weisst, wie es läuft," sagte sie enttäuscht, doch in ihren Augen spiegelte sich purer Zorn wieder. „Wenn du denkst, dass du deine guten Manieren ablegen und auf die Barrikaden gehen kannst, wenn dein Vater nicht da ist, dann hast du dich getäuscht, mein Junge!"

Er nickte. „Ich hab verstanden..." sagte er genervt.

Die Ex-CIA Agentin packte den Jungen an der Jacke und zog ihn dann mit sich die kleine Treppe hinauf. Das Duo betrat den Flur des Unterdecks. Connor stieg vor Libby die Wendeltreppe hinauf und lief wütend durch den Gang zu seiner Kabine. Obwohl es bereits spät war, machte er sich nicht die Mühe leise zu sein und York oder Nick, falls der noch wach war, nicht zu wecken.

Die Schiebetüren öffneten sich mit einem Zischen und Connor trat vor sich hinmaulend hindurch. Libby blieb Kopf schüttelnd in der Tür stehen und hielt eine Hand auf.

„Ich hätte gerne noch die Pistole, die du gestohlen hast!"

Connor, der sich immer noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, drehte sich um, um ihr zu wiedersprechen, doch als er Libbys Blick sah, entschied er sich doch anders. Er griff in die Innentasche der Jacke und fingerte die Waffe heraus, die Chris noch aus der Lagerhalle hatte schmuggeln können.

Er ging auf Libby zu und reichte sie ihr. Die Frau ließ das Magazin heraus gleiten und nahm beides in eine Hand.

„Du hast sie gestohlen!"

Connors Augen wurden groß. „Nein, das-"

Doch Libby schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Sie gehört nicht _dir_, Connor! Und du kennst die Waffenregel, die hier herrscht, oder nicht? Alle Waffen, sei es ein Maschinengewehr, eine Pistole oder ein Jagdmesser werden eingetragen. Außerdem hast du Chris um Erlaubnis zu fragen! ... Hast du gefragt?"

„NEIN VERDAMMT! DU BIST NICHT MEINE MUTTER, OKAY UND JETZT HAU ENDLICH AB!"

Libby war nicht zusammen gezuckt. Sie hob einen Finger vor Connors wütendes Gesicht.

„Schrei mich bitte nicht an, okay? Und jetzt geh ins Bett, bevor ich deinen Vater anfunke und ihn bitte die Nacht doch _hier_ zu verbringen!"

Chris' Sohn sah den Kommunikationsoffizier noch einmal wütend an, wandte sich dann mit einem Seufzer um und zog sich die Stiefel aus. Libby wartete noch einen kleinen Moment, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ still das Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur schüttelte sie verärgert den Kopf, ging in Chris' Kabine und legte ihm die Pistole auf den aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Sie stützte sich kurz mit den Handflächen auf der spiegelblanken Platte ab und seufzte tief.

Libby liebte Chris' Jungs über Alles! Und eigentlich respektierten die beiden sie auch, wenn ihr Vater nicht da war, aber es gab Tage, an denen Connor wie auch Nicholas sehr rebellisch sein konnten.

Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie der _Buhmann_ war und die zwei sauer auf sie waren. Doch es gab Zeiten, da musste Libby strenger sein, denn sie wollte auch nicht jedes Mal ihren Boss anrufen müssen, damit er seinen Kindern eins auf den Deckel gab!

Die schöne Frau ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken und legte den Kopf müde in ihre Hände. Sie hasste das ja so sehr … und sie nahm es Connor übel, dass er sie angebrüllt hatte! Das hatte ihr in der Seele weh getan und Chance sollte eigentlich davon erfahren.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Autsch :( Das hat Libby sicher weh getan ... Wenn man wütend ist sagt man ja öfters Dinge, die man eigentlich nicht so meint und die einem später leid tun. Sehen wir mal, wie Chris damit umgehen wird, wenn er wieder da ist. Danke fürs Lesen! Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


End file.
